Warblers of Dalton Academy
by TheRedHairedSleepingBeauty
Summary: Kurt and Blaine AU. Includes Dalton Warblers, and a new character. Canon past Original song. TRIGGER WARNING. A lot of love, some drama, and a lot of pain.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: **Hi guys! Just a lil' heads up. This story is set at Dalton. Kurt never transferred back, never made amends with Karofsky. And Blaine of course never left. The two are still very much in love an are together, so this is taking place after Original Song. I'd also like to introduce a new character to Dalton...our first ever female character. So here's a little preview and the first few chapters should be up soon! Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Dean Gordon James was a man who took his job very seriously. No funny business; he was Dean of Dalton Academy, he couldn't just let these boys walk all over him. Always sure of himself and his decisions, the boys knew not to cross him. So on that October morning as he sat staring at the aging man in front of him, the Dean was surprised to find himself at a loss for words. "Henry, you are aware this is an all boys school? Hence the Dalton Academy School for <em>_**Boys**__?" he said in awe. "We're very aware but no other schools will take her, because of her record. I assure you she will be no trouble to you or your academy. But, Maria needs an education and my wife and I cannot provide that for her. With my working all the time and Natasha being away we simply can't homeschool her." Henry paused for a minute, removing his glass and rubbing his tired eyes. He continued: "I know this is a big favor to ask of you, but we're old friends Gordon and I am in need of assistance. No one else will consider taking her after what happened at Crawford Country Day." Henry, placing his gold framed glasses back on their perch at the bridge of his nose, paused for a minute. Waiting for Dean James's reply._

_**I must be insane for considering this, **__The dean thought. __**She's a girl, I can't throw her into an all boys school; let alone DORMING arrangements. The boys will surely take advantage of her; zero-tolerance bullying policy or not those boys would surely find use of her. **__Looking up, the dean looked into the eyes of his long time friend. He saw desperateness and tiredness behind the blue of those eyes; he knew he couldn't turn him down. With a sigh he simply stated: "Bring her in and let me have a few words with her before I decide." Henry eagerly jumped up and opened the door of the office, gesturing the young lady sitting outside to enter the room. The tall, lean frame walked into the room and sat down where her uncle had before. "Yes?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think you'd be alright at this school? I cannot account for the boys behavior. Not to mention you'll be rooming with a boy too. Things could get very awkward around here for you. Can you handle that?" the Dean asked. The girl sat and pondered for a minute before looking into the dean's amber eyes and saying: "I've been through the ringer and back. I'm damn sure I can handle a few teenage boys." The deans eyes widened and he began to laugh. The girl and her uncle stared at the man as if he'd lost his mind. __**Maybe I have**__ he thought. __**I can't seriously be considering letting a female into this school. She may be fine though, she's definitely ballsy. What with cursing in front of me of ALL people. The best I can do is give it a shot. Both of them look as if they've run through hell and come back; what's the worse that can come of this? **__ The dean the realized he'd been silent too long, he cleared his throat then stuck his hand out to the girl sitting in front of him. "I'd like to welcome out first lady student. You may begin you're stay here for the next two years after fall break." A smile burst onto Henry's face and the girl looked up at her uncle in disbelief. Needless to say she was surprised; she hadn't expected to be let into the school. A smile crept onto her face as well as she looked back at the Dean and shook his hand. "Thank you." She said, in her sing song voice. "Now, before we get you, your schedule and dorming arrangements there are a few things I need to tell you," the Dean warned. Her eyes met his. " Here at Dalton we have a three strike policy. Three suspensions and you will find yourself out of this school. But we also have zero- tolerance policy on bullying here. If you are caught harassing anybody your expulsion will be quick. Understood?" She nodded. "Wonderful, we have four housing wings here, along with the school building and nurses wing. Inside the school building you will find all of the classes we have to offer, along with our ballroom, cafeteria, and Warbler hall." Stopping for a moment he let this sink in, then he proceeded with: "Warbler hall is where our glee club holds rehearsals, they are the only form of a choir we have at this school . Those boys are housed in the D Wing. Which is the less crowded wing, as it holds all the performers; it only has 15 boys housing. Thus, you will be a resident of the D wing as every other wing is filled to capacity." Gordon was typing some information quickly into the computer. Filling out information and placing her into the system so she may receive her arrangements. He paused to look at his new student. She was listening with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. She finally spoke, "So I'll be housing with the performers? Actors, singers, dancers…" Dean James simply nodded, clicked print on the screen and then out of curiosity he asked why she was interested. Her uncle responded for her "Quite the performer this one was, singing and dancing. After her…incidents..she seemed to loose intrest." The Dean made eye contact with the young girl only to see the light in her eyes flicker into anger as she recalled her "incidents" as they seemed to be named. He simply smiled and gave her, her newly printed schedule and rooming assignments for the next week when the school came off break. "Now, dear, if you'd kindly make your way into the hallway I have some paperwork for your uncle to fill out." She stood, and walked towards the door. "OH! And Maria?" she turned and looked at the man. "Welcome to Dalton Academy." She smiled and walked out the door._


	2. Chapter 1: D Wing

**Authors note: **Chapter 1 finally uploaded! I'd like you to meet Ms. Maria Martin. The newest Lady at Dalton Academy; for the first time ever rules have been broken and a female has been allowed in. Let's see where this goes, shall we? Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this whole thing. Love all of you!

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson burst into the common room of D wing and let out a loud, beautifully pitched: <em>"Oh yeahhh!" <em> and was immediately greeted with a chorus of _bop bop's _ and

_ oooOOOoooOO's _ from his fellow warblers. He let out another cry again, _"Oh yeah!" _ the boys background beats grew louder as they stood and prepared for an another

impromptu performance that was common in the D wing.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend._

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send._

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem._

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be and I'll set you free._

His hazel eyes caught his boyfriends blue green ones and he smiled before he continued on singing.

_I am in misery!_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_OH Yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me? _

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Oh yeah!_

With all the hub bub of the boys dancing around on the furniture and singing to their hearts content, they hadn't noticed the secretary coming in and leaning on the door

frame. She was smiling and she listened to the beautifully harmonized voices of the boys' performance. She quietly laughed as Kurt Hummel took center stage away from

his boyfriend to sing the next part.

_Girl you really got me bad_

_Really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back._

_I'm gonna get you back._

Blaine came and linked arms with Kurt and they started off now singing a duet of the next verse.

_You say your faith is shaken_

_And you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused._

The secretary smiled again as she found Blaine's pantomime of being confused quite funny.

Blaine dipped Kurt.

_So far away from you._

And brought him back up so they were nose to nose.

_I'm getting there I don't care where I have to roam._

They separated and each found a table as they (and the rest of the Warblers) pounded out the beat.

_Why do you do what you do to me_

_Yeah_

_Why won't you answer me answer me_

_Yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me_

_Yeah_

_Why won't you answer me answer me_

_Yeah!_

The boys all fell into choreography again as they distanced themselves from the furniture.

_Oh I am in misery_

_There ain't no body who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah!_

_Why won't you answer me_

_The silence is slowly killing me _

_Oh yeah!_

The boys all moved back to their respective places as Blaine and Kurt belted out the finishing notes.

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back._

The final _bop bops _ faded out and all the boys immediately burst into cheers. Blaine smiled at Kurt and was about to pull him in for a kiss when they heard a female clearing

her throat. Both boys leapt back from each other and looked in the direction it had come from. Ms. Withers stood there, all five foot 4 inches of her. She smiled and gave

they boys her own round of applause before she said "You boys get better every time you perform." All the boys in the room blushed. "But alas, the Dean wishes for your

presence in his office Blaine." She gave him a quick glance then smiled her tired smile and walked back out.

"OOhhh! Blaine got in trouble!" Nick shouted from his perch by the window. Followed by Jeff's calls of "Someones gonna catch it big time from the Dean!" Blaine blushed

and collected his things in his messenger bag. Kurt helped him; leaned over and whispered "Dear Gaga, Blaine tell me you didn't do anything." Blaine smirked knowing

very well he hadn't done anything wrong in the past week, but it was fun to mess with his boyfriend. So he simply looked Kurt in the eyes and did his best to act worried

before replying "I didn't think they'd find out." He smiled inwardly and he waltzed out of the common room and continued to walk by the spiral staircase and out the door,

silently laughing at the sheer panic on Kurt's face at the thought of his beloved being suspended.

As Blaine made his way across the grounds he began to wonder why he was being called to visit the Dean. He was positive he had stayed out of trouble for the past

week or so. He grades were decent, could be better if he wasn't so busy all the time. He continued to wonder as he walked into the office building. He made his way

through the office, that smelled of coffee and cigarettes; smiling at some of the secretaries as he made his way through the building towards the back where the Dean's

office reside. Finally reaching his destination he knocked on the door only to receive a gruff "Wait." From behind the closed door. He shrugged and sat down on the

wooden bench; looking around he saw the décor of the old building. Salmon colored walls and cream carpet. With a few hanging pictures of flowers and oceans spread

about. It wasn't too bad but he knew Kurt would have a small but contained heart attack if he ever saw the decorations in the office. He smiled as he pondered the

reaction when suddenly the door of the Deans office opened and there stood the man himself. Now Dean Gordon James was a big man, towering at 6 foot 5 and weighing

roughly 280 pounds, he looked menacing to say the least. The smiled was swept off of Blaines face and replaced by a serious poker face as he waited for instruction. "You

may come in," was all the Dean said and then he moved to go sit at his desk. Blaine peered in and saw that Dean James was not alone in the office. He stood and walked

into the office and sat down in the chair next to the other person. Casually looking over Blaine saw a very beautiful girl sitting there in a modified version of the Dalton

uniform. "Who's this?" the boy asked looking over to the girl. Before the dean could answer, she smiled tentatively and said: " I'm Maria Martin." She then looked back

down bashfully, hand still extended waiting for Blaine to grab it. He grabbed her hand and shook it with gusto.

Looking up again she saw his award winning smile and all of her shyness evaporated and Maria unleashed her smile that made Blaine's smile look second best. "Blaine

Anderson." He said. Then looked at Dean James waiting for some kind of clarification as to who this girl was and why she was there. Almost as if he had read young

Anderson's mind he stated that Maria was the newest student to Dalton Academy. Blaine's jaw dropped. _**A girl? At Dalton? No way! Dean's got to be pulling some joke**_

_** on us! He's always so strict when one of the guys brings a date onto campus! Maybe she's the Deans family. Helping him out with a joke? **_ It was then that Blaine

looked over and saw in her hands a schedule and housing assignment. _**Oh my god. It's true. For the first time since Dalton was built we have a female Dalton **_

_**student. **_ Blaine tried his best to keep the surprise and confusion off his face. He worked up another smile and simply nodded. "Well, welcome to Dalton!" he said with as

much cheerfulness he could muster behind the confusion. "Blaine, as one of my most trusted students I would like you to escort Miss Martin around campus and show her

to her room. She'll be staying in your wing," Blaine relaxed. He knew the boys in D wing would gladly welcome the new girl. "Introduce her to some people and assist her

as best as you can until the young lady is comfortable." The Dean gave his signature glare, telling Blaine he meant business. "Absolutely sir!" Blaine declared and smiled

reassuring at the girl who suddenly looked very nervous. "Maria, can you go wait in the office for a minute? I have to discuss a few things with Blaine before he gives you

the grand tour of Casa de Dalton." Dean James smiled at Maria as she collected her backpack and suitcase. "As you wish." She whispered and wandered into the office. As

the door shut, Dean James looked at Blaine and in a hushed tone whispered to him: "Maria has some psychological problems, with self- harm due to bullying. Sadly that's

all I can tell you; if she opens up and tells you more then that is her choice. If she doesn't make sure none of the guys pressure her. Understood?" Blaine nodded. _** Self **_

_**harm? **_ He thought _**but she looked so happy. That doesn't seem like a girl hiding that kind of secret. But then again I hadn't known with Jeff either. **_ Lost in

thought, he missed the Dean's second statement. Embarrassed he asked him to repeat it. "Off in la la land Mr. Anderson? Hmph. My second task for you is to watch out for

her. The boys in this school with go crazy knowing there is a female within these walls. You know it, and I know it. Protect her at all costs and if you notice she might be

harming again. Please let someone know. I am leaving her in your hands Anderson. I have put all my trust in you and I trust you shan't disappoint?" "No sir, I won't. She's

in good hands with me." The Dean simply nodded, then dismissed Blaine with a wave of his hand. Blaine gathered his bag, and opened the door and immediately found

that she had disappeared. _**Great, not five minutes into my duty have I lost her. **_Looking back at the Dean as calmly as possible he waved goodbye and shut the

door….then took off running to find Maria.

It didn't take him long, he spotted her mane of deep blood red hair standing by the crystal fountain in the lobby. _** Oh thank Gaga I found her**_! _**Hopefully I can do a better**_

_** job of keeping an eye on her for the Dean. Last thing I need is him losing it on me because I let something happen to her. **_ Blaine let his inner monologue stop for a

second as he tapped the red head on the shoulder. She ignored him, fascinated by the fountain. "It's so pretty." She said in a voice that sounded like a song. It was light

and delicate. Blaine simply smiled and replied "It was a gift one of our old students sent from France; he had transferred but didn't want the school to forget him. Spent

100,000 dollars on this fountain. " The fountain was carved out of beautiful crystal in the shape of a classic valentines heart, wrapped in a thorn vine. Water came from the

dip at the top of the heart coating every edge in water before it trickled into the bottom of the fountain which was a crystal garden. Maria gasped when he told her the

price. "All that for a school he doesn't even go to anymore?" Her eyes grew in amazement and then they looked at Blaine. What he saw was an exact mirror of his eyes,

intensified by ten. Her eyes were a shocking gold, laced with jade and amber. The clearest and most intense eyes he'd ever seen in his life; Framed by thick long lashes,

coated in mascara that made them ten times longer than they already were, and surrounded by dark eyeliner that only brought out the intensity more. Blaine realized

she had asked a question and said with a reserved smile, "Dalton grows on you, everyone here becomes your brother and the school because your home. It's very hard

to imagine life outside of Dalton because majority of us are only ever gone two weeks." She nodded and turned her smoldering gaze back on the fountain. His phone

buzzed in his pocket.

**New Message:**

**Kurt Hummel**

Blaine unlocked the screen and checked the message.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**What did dean say? R u in trouble or what? The boys back hear want to know. **

**Oct, 25 2012**

**Received: 2:38 pm**

Blaine smiled at his phone and typed back a quick reply, explaining what had happened. Less than thirty seconds after he sent it he got several messages all from D wing.

All in shock that there was a female in their midst; a female in which he realized was wandering off again. "Whoa! Maria, lets get you settled in and then I'll give you the

grand tour. Hm?" She looked at him, then grabbed her suitcase and waited for him to lead the way. Blaine nodded and walked off in the direction of D wing, trying his best

to ignore the incessant buzzing of his celluar device. "Be warned," he whispered as the approached the door of the wing. "The boys in here are excited to have a new

roommate, especially a female and expect a severe game of twenty questions. " He glanced over at her and she looked pale from nervousness. "Don't worry, they don't

bite." And he winked as he opened the door of the dorms and released her into the wild army of boys waiting beyond it.


	3. Chapter 2: Last One

**Authors note: Hey guys!** Me again, just wanted to give a **Trigger Warning **for this chapter, and most likely future ones to come. We get to know more about Maria in this chapter and explore more of Kurt and Blaine's relationship! I'll only be writing on weekends for a few weeks sadly, so it'll be a bit longer in between updates. But other then that i'd like to say:

**I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine or Dalton Academy. These are Ryan Murphy's characters coming from his brilliant mind!**

and a quick note: The song from the last chapter is Misery- Maroon 5. Check it out it's an amazing song. So anyway, READ ON.

* * *

><p>Within the hour, Maria was welcomed into D wing with open arms. Every boy in the house was excited to finally have a female aboard, especially one who could apparently cook. Kurt and Blaine sat together, the latter in the others lap; watching amused as the boys questioned Maria profusely. "She seems to be enjoy herself," whispered Kurt and he mindlessly fidgeted with Blaine's collar. Blaine smiled. "Indeed she is, but does she seem a bit…off to you?" he snuck a glance over at Kurt to see him nodding in agreement. "Do you know where she comes from? Her background? Anything? Because now that I look at her she's enjoying the attention but she's not letting any of them too close. " To the rest of the boys dismay this was sadly true. Although she answered their questions with gusto and a smile. She kept all of the boys at an arms length away. Whether it was intentional or just a reflex had yet to be determined. "All I know is, she has some psychological issues…self harm and depression. The Dean warned me not to bug her about it, to let her open up to us," he paused then smiled. "And as for the not letting them to near her, Jeff looks mad at that fact, he seems like he'd like to get to know her a little more than just friends. Same with Nick." Upon realizing this, both boys burst into laughter, earning them stares from the group ahead. Focus quickly returned back to the new girl as a new question was asked. "Do you sing? Or perform at all?" she smiled and opened her mouth to reply, when, with a loud bang the door to the wing burst open. There stood the co-captain to the Warblers. Sebastian Smythe.<p>

Sebastian was furious. He and Blaine had agreed to hold a Warblers practice today, which apparently everybody, including the lead himself had decided to skip. He marched his way across the grass and cobblestones until he reached his housing area. He leaned in to the door; listening intently to check if indeed all the Warblers had stayed in. His suspicions were proven correct as he heard laughter coming from inside the hall. He burst in, mouth open and about to rip the boys a new one. He stopped cold in his tracks as he saw a girl standing amidst the stunned faces of the male students. She stood staring at him, golden eyes gaping. He took in her appearance; caramel colored skin, that looked smooth enough that he wanted to touch it. Long deep red hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, hiding behind that hair were two lightly made up eyes that burned a deep gold and jade. She was tall, taller than Blaine at the most, with long legs. She was pretty as well; beautiful even. But what stuck out to him the most was the fact that she wore a Dalton Academy uniform, minus the slacks but replaced with a mid thigh gray skirt. He looked around amazed, and asked "Who is she?" Blaine, removing Kurt from his lap (with slight protests from him) and stood to talk to Sebastian. He took the taller boys wrist and led him outside shutting the door behind them. Quickly he explained the situation to Sebastian, with one added detail. "What do you mean she's my roommate?" Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard the news; he had still been trying to wrap his head around the fact that a lady was at Dalton.

"The Dean assigned her to room 409, your room. It shouldn't be a problem Sebastian, you bat from my team . She's relatively quiet and secluded but when she's opened up…as she is now with the fellas she'll grow on you. Even Kurt took a liking to her, they discussed the new line of Marc Jacobs jackets for a solid 15 minutes. And I doubt she'll be in your way." Blaine crossed his arms and waited for Sebastian to come to terms with everything. A few minutes later, the initial shock had waned off and Sebastian was reminded as to why he had come bursting in. "Did you forget we had a practice today Captain?" he laced the last word with venom. He was still furious the hobbit hat beaten him out at being Captain of the Warblers; not to mention the Head of House for D wing. Blaine really had it going for him, he had perfect grades, a perfect boyfriend, and the trust of every adult at Dalton. Sebastian had Sebastian had was apparently, a new roommate.

Blaine's brows furrowed and suddenly sprung up as he remembered that, they had indeed scheduled a practice for the afternoon. "It's been a busy afternoon, Seb. I've been trying to situate Maria, and the boys are just…excited. How do you feel about all of this?" Blaine's hazel eyes met Sebastians green ones. The boy thought it over, "I don't mind that she's here and I don't mind that I'm splitting my room with her…okay that I do sort of mind because my shit's scattered all over and there are some things a girl shouldn't see," he saw the questioning look on Blaines face and shrugged it off. Continuing, "I'm just curious as to why she's here; why didn't she go to Crawford? Or hell any other school for that matter. I mean, putting a girl in an all boys school is like throwing a fish to the sharks." Blaine could only nod. "It is odd, but I've been instructed not to bug her, we are to make her comfortable. Because whatever she went through that landed her here, had to have been terrible." Blaine opened his mouth to continue when the door tentatively opened behind him. He whirled around and saw Maria standing there, looking scared but sure of herself as she stepped down the cobblestone stairs and made her way over to the boys.

She stopped a few feet away as if she wanted to make sure there conversation was done before she jumped into it. Blaine smiled at her urging her on, taking his hint she strode over to Sebastian and stuck out her hand. Flashing a bright smile, that seemed to light up the darkening path she said "Hi! I'm Maria Martin, and according to this slip of paper and the majority of the boys inside, you're my new roommate." Still smiling she waited for Sebastian to take her hand and shake it. Sebastian couldn't resist, her smile made him smile and he shook her hand with enthusiasm. Blaine looked at Sebastian and grinned. "Told you she'd grow on you, and look, it hasn't even been a full minute yet." The shorter boy nudged the taller one and they shared an amused look. Maria just stood looking at them, waiting for acknowledgement from Sebastian. Not that she wanted to be pushy. She just wanted out of this uniform and to curl up into a bed for awhile. The day wasn't even close to being over and she was already tired. The boys led her inside where she once again was questioned for a bit.

* * *

><p>"Favorite color?" asked Nick, looking at her with eyes that seemed to be filled with affection.<p>

"Green." She replied shooting him that heart stopping smile of hers.

"Music you prefer?" asked Jeff looking at her with the same look in Nick's eyes.

"Anything rock or rap I guess, alternative…something with an awesome beat." She turned her gaze onto Jeff's brown eyed one. They locked eyes for a moment and he smiled, looking away. She remained looking at him for a bit, he was attractive. She'd admit that, but after he history with boys she wasn't sure if she'd want to get into anything with him. Besides, it was her first day there, too early to show interest in anyone. She smiled at him anyway, catching his eye and winking. He blushed. Someone cleared their throat, and the broke their gaze to look up. "Looks like someone's taken an interest in you Jeffery.." Kurt looked at Jeff with a smirk and Jeff turned deep red, as did Maria. Blaine jumped in, turning the conversation into something less awkward for the pair. Hours passed and slowly Maria began to drift in and out of sleep. Finally she was pulled out of her daze by someone shaking her shoulder. She jumped and jumped away from the touch. Looking up she saw Sebastian there, standing with his hands in the air for surrender. "Sorry! It's just you were sleeping and I wanted to know if you'd want to go to the room, or maybe come grab some dinner with us?" She looked at the time, 6:15. Following her gaze he said "We usually go off campus, or cook in the kitchen in here. No need to brave the beasts in the Great Hall." She blinked the world back into focus and realized most of the boys had gone off to get ready. He could hear sounds of hairspray from upstairs and a voice(which sounded like Blaine's) trying to convince whomever it was to go easy on it. She looked back at Sebastian and rasped with her sleep voice, "I'll go with you all but do you mind if I go to the room to change? This uniform isn't too bad but I don't want to ruin it before I ever actually wear it, wear it."

Slight panic went across the boys face. "Yes you can, but give me like 5 minutes?" She nodded and he didn't waste a second, bolting up the stairs to go clean his mess of a room. Maria weakly smiled and shook her head; he was definitely going to be an interesting roommate. She sat back down put her head in her hands, waiting for the genius upstairs to finish cleaning his room. After five minutes she maneuvered her way upstairs; walking past the art hanging she saw plush red carpet and cream colored walls. The building was beautiful from the outside but even more outstanding on the inside. Everything looked elegant and fragile…probably not the smartest choice to have breakable items in a boys dormitory. She smiled as she thought of how many things that must get broken here. Looking around, she finally saw her room number and heard the scattering and crashes from within it. "Guess he's not quite done cleaning it yet," said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Kurt, holding hands with Blaine as they grinned at her. Noticing that she was looking down at their joined hands Kurt quickly let go of Blaine's. She realized her error, "No! Don't worry I'm not homophobic in the least. I was just curious and kind of giddy. You two look cute together for sure and I wanted to know if everyone else here is..gay.." she looked down and blushed, embarrassed. Blaine put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Maria, it's fine. Kurt's just a bit worried about getting bullied or harassed around here. Policy or not things do slip." She looked up and saw that neither of them were angry; Although Kurt looked a little annoyed. "Well, Blaine worries about it as well, we've both had unfortunate run ins every so often. And to answer your question not everyone her is gay. Just a small handful," his expression turned sorrow and he spoke again; "Which includes your roommate Sebastian." Maria tilted her head out of curiosity at Kurt's expression but said nothing as Blaine's eyes pleaded her to not pry. She nodded and smiled. "Well you two are honestly the cutest thing I've seen. Are you two roommates'?" Kurt smiled at her comment and nodded. Blaine blushed. Then she turned to Kurt and asked him if the scarf he was wearing over his uniform was of Gucci's newest collection. She had a new best friend within minutes, as the stood talking for a solid ten minutes on the topic of the boots from Prada newest line; Blaine left for his room in order to get ready. Luckily his room was only a few doors down from 409. Finally Kurt followed suit. Leaving Maria as she carefully tried to enter the now relatively clean room.

Kurt sashayed into the room he and Blaine shared; and paused to look at his boyfriend, who was changing out of his uniform. Kurt's entrance hadn't been unnoticed and Blaine began to put on a bit of a show. Dancing around slowly as he undressed, and watching Kurt's reaction. He discarded his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt smiled and went to go assist Blaine in removing his button down. "Honestly, this is not the time for you to try to seduce your all too willing boyfriend. We'll be leaving soon and they'll wonder what's taking us so long." Blaine pouted and Kurt finally smiled "Later." Was all he said. Blaine grinned his special grin and kissed his boyfriend anyway, before touching their foreheads together and whispering "I love you." Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss him again when a knock came at the door. "AYE! YOU TWO! GET DECENT, WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN!" Blaine laughed and groaned. "Not even one minute of peace and quiet I swear." The boy got dressed, distracted of course as they kept sneaking looks at each other. Kurt had a feeling of pride as he watched Blaine shimmy into his jeans; he had never seen a more attractive man. Smitten he had heart eyes as his gaze wondered over the tan, glowing skin of his boyfriend. As Blaine's arms lifted to put on his shirt, Kurt watched the back muscles move and bit back a groan. _Dear GaGa that man is hot enough to burn hell. _Blaine turned around and saw Kurt sitting, dressed and staring at him.

He grinned and moved over to his boyfriend. He bent down and kissed Kurt chastely. Kurt turned his head and deepened the kiss, pulling Blaine into his lap. Blaine groaned and kissed Kurt hard, running his hands down his chest. They broke apart for a second, to catch their breath. Kurt senses were filled with Blaine, he could taste him, smell him and feel him. and he still wanted more. Screw dinner, that could wait. He leaned in to kiss Blaine again, both men groaning at the touch. With wandering hands, the two groped at each other. They broke apart once again, and hazel eyes met baby blue. Both every darkened slightly. Loud knocks came at the door. "FELLAS COME ON!" The two looked at each and smiled. "Be down in a minute!" and Blaine dismounted from Kurt's lap. "Come on, beautiful. They'll eventually come bursting in here looking for us and I doubt they want to find us in a compromising position." Blained winked and got himself under control before he existed the room, closing the door behind him. Kurt sat for a moment, catching his breath and calming himself down. He stood, adjusted his hair in the mirror and walked out, still slightly red.

* * *

><p>~~~~ <em>Meanwhile, while that's going on~~~<em>

Maria walked into her new dorm room, suitcase in hand and looked around. Laughing loudly as she noticed Sebastian cramming stuff into his closet. He looked up. "MARIA!" He exclaimed, kicking the closet door shut with his foot and wiping some sweat off his forehead. She continued laughing as she set her suitcase down on the bed she assumed was hers. Sitting down next to it she gathered in her surroundings with a glance; posters of bands, some she'd heard of, others she hadn't. Pictures of Paris and Rome and other European dream vacations. It wasn't at all what she'd expect from a boy; and aside from the slight mess the room was relatively classy. Glowing from the white of the walls and light blue of the carpet; which by the looks of it could use a good vacuuming.

"Not too bad right?" Sebastian asked cautiously . She looked up and saw Sebastian observing her. "Honestly I was expecting a nightmare, you know typical teenage boy. This is…nice." He nodded at her, she smiled awkwardly. They sat quiet for a bit before Sebastian cleared his throat and began with;

"Alright bathrooms to your right, we'll split it but for the grace of god please knock before you enter and I'll do the same," she smiled as his words and he carried on. "You have that closet space over there, the desk to your far left and I'm willing to give up the beanbag." She glanced over at the worn beanbag that had a simple crochet blanket thrown on it. "I don't mind you hanging up posters, unless that artist sucks in which case it will go down and most likely burned." He was kidding of course and began laughing at the look of dismay on her face. "Just kidding." He said and she rolled her eyes muttering "You're incorrigible."

He gave her a few more simple directions, trying his best to seem friendly and welcoming. _**This is going to be so awkward. I just know it, somethings going to happen. She'll walk in and see me naked or find me in here with a guy. Oh god what if she does find me with one. Oh god. Oh god.**_ His thoughts were running wild. Trying to calm down he looked at the time, and jumped into action. "We'll be leaving soon so I suggest you change out of the uniform. You'll be catching a ride with Jeff, Nick and David, they're waiting downstairs so I'd get a move on if I were you." As he said this he began walking towards the door, and let himself out with the door shutting with a _click_ behind him. She sat quiet for a moment, letting everything sink in. It was the first time she had been alone in hours, she needed a little girl time. She got up and opened the suitcase, digging around for her bag of toiletries. Maroon bag in hand, she made her way over to the bathroom and set to putting her supplies around. Then adjusted her ponytail and makeup. _**This uniform isn't half bad…but there is no way I'm going out with them looking like this…**_ she rummaged through her bag, pulling out her shredded jeans, green converse, and light green long sleeve shirt. Assuming she looked presentable she made her way downstairs, heading towards the voices that seemed to be arguing quite enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"Batman is soooo much better!" Jeff shouted at Nick. The boys were in a heated debate on which superhero was better, Batman…or Superman. Jeff was outnumbered at the moment, it being him against Nick and David. "Superman is ten times better. The man can do anything. End of discussion." David argued. Nick chimed in his agreement. Hesitating for a moment, Maria decided to clear her throat announcing she was there. The boy waved her downstairs and continued their discussion. "He has a utility belt, that man can do anything with it. Batman is best, accept it." Jeff stated. Nick and David rolled their eyes and attempted to end the discussion by acknowledging Maria, who was walking behind them. "You like Chinese food right? There's a little place a few miles out from here that we visit often." Maria nodded. "Great!" She smiled. The boys were so enthusiastic. The approached a orange mustang waiting in the parking lot, the other boys were waiting scattered in the parking lot and inside the cars. Noticing that they last group was coming, they climbed into the few cars. Jeff looked over at Maria, "We carpool to go places, saves money good for the earth blah blah blah." He waved his hand dismissively and opened the car door for the lady. She climbed in, only to be joined by David in the back seat. Jeff and Nick climbed into the front. The car started and they headed off. It was quiet for a few minutes before Nick turned and said, "We're allowed off campus but we have to be back by ten. Not necessarily in bed but at least somewhere they can keep a head count." Maria nodded once again smiling, and Nick, deciding she wasn't going to contribute to the conversation turned to the radio. He turned the volume up and changed the station.<p>

"Oh hell yes this is my song man!" David was getting excited next to her and Jeff and Nick were already harmonizing to the beat. The song was playing loudly but not loud enough to drown out the singing of the boys. She watched intrigued at the show that she knew was about to follow. Jeff started singing first, joined by the boys soon after,

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah_

David took over:

_Tonight, is the night_

_You join me in the middle of ecstasy_

All three boys sung, pulling out some odd but adorable dance moves. She guessed they had forgotten she was there,

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you._

_Around you_

_Oh_

_I'ma take you there. I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared I'm right here baby_

Jeff looked at her through the rearview and winked. The others continued.

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere but first it's our chance_

_Take my head come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only have one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance for ever ever ever_

_For ever ever ever_

_Forever._

_Forever! Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor._

The maniac dancing they were doing entertained her to the point where she was clapping along to the beat and giggling at the performance. David took over.

_Feels like we're on another level_

_Feels like our loves intertwined,_

_We can be two rebels breaking the rules_

_me and you, you and I_

_All you got to do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby feel the beat inside,_

_I'm driving you can take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me_

_Oh ah oh_

_It's like!_

The boys sung the chorus again, belting it out and dancing hardcore. As intense as it could get for a car, and for the song; Jeff took over for the final verse, signing his heart out beautifully along to the song.

_It's long way down_

_It's so high of the ground_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl where did you come from_

_Got me so undone_

_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady_

_No if ands or maybes_

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else who matter you love me_

_And I won't let you fall girl. _

_Let you fall, ohh_

His singing voice was beautiful, but once again all the boys were belting out the chorus.

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gonna be me you and the dance floor_

_'cause we've only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun and dance_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever girl forever_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever (ever, ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

The song was drawing to an end and they were calming down.

_Forever (ever, ever, ever)_

_Forever ever ah._

The song was over and she was clapping as the radio announcer was bantering on and on with his co-host. The boys all blushed and acknowledged her with nods and thank-you's before busting into a interesting performance of Bust a Move. Which had just come on.

Twenty minutes later they arrived to the restaurant, meeting along with everyone in the parking lot. They entered, and immediately the waitress recognized them. "Boys! Its been awhile how've you been? And oh! Who's this!" the forty-something woman gestured toward Maria who was standing awkwardly behind the boys. She waved, and stuck her hand out introducing herself. "My! You poor thing, or I guess lucky duck! Most girls would kill to go to an all-boys school for a chance to get at these fellas!" The waitress winked at the Warblers who simply laughed as they headed towards their usual table. The waitress and Maria followed suit. As everyone took their seats, Jeff sitting on one side of Maria, Kurt and Blaine on the other and the rest scattered amongst the table; they chatted casually with the waitress. She took everyone's orders and left them to talk. It was light conversation, turning into deep conversation of who was a better comedian. Chris Rock or Kevin Hart; then it turned to discussion of sports, which to everyone surprise Maria had chimed into here or there.

"The Saints went this year, unless god has smiled down on them there is no way they're going twice!" Maria said arguing with David about the SuperBowl. David was shaking his head disagreeing. "I have faith in my team they will make it." David retorted. Blaine chimed in, "I'm siding with the lady on this one, no way they'll go twice." "My money's on the Giants." said Sebastian. "I concur." Maria agreed. A shout of protest from David only to be silenced as the food arrived. Between bites of food, the conversation continued on well throughout dinner and into dessert. Maria couldn't help but smile, this type of conversation she liked; the kind that could go on for hours. She was content and full, the makings of one happy girl. She was firing back arguments to Wes and David who had teamed up to debate against her on who was the more confusing gender. The table was afire with conversation and jokes and arguments; it was like nothing she had ever experienced but the girl adored it.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stuffed, he was almost embarrassed that he had eaten that much but alas, the food was so worth it. He was now curled up next to Blaine, as they sat side by side at the restaurant. Dinner had went without a hitch and the fellas were warming up to the lovely lady; content he snuggled in closer to Blaine's side. Earning himself a peck on the cheek, and some very unwanted attention. A stocky man with skin red as a lobster walked over to the table, across from where Blaine and Kurt sat and glaring at them both. The whole table quieted, and the air grew tense because everyone sensed the trouble afoot. The man said with a voice thick with a heavy southern accent; "Your kind isn't welcome here. It ain't normal for a man to be with a man and it's disgusting. What you all choose to do is your business but I refuse to be forced to sit here and endure something so grotesque. I am a church going man and I know that god frowns upon this. So I suggest you and all these others leave." The man looked adamant, as if what he said wasn't just the most ignorant thing ever heard. He looked as if he was about to continue on. Kurt and Blaine sat in a state of shock, too stunned for words. The others looked murderous but it was Maria who stood, slamming both hands on the table for silence before her golden eyes met this man's dull brown ones. "You sir, are not one to talk about under educated, when you yourself have the mental capacity of a spoon," a chorus of oooh's came from around her. Kurt and Blaine looked at her with surprise in their eyes as she went on. "You do not choose to be gay you ignorant man. You are nothing but a homophobic bigot who is afraid of a change that is coming. There is nothing wrong with being gay what so ever, but this is not a choice. No one would choose the despair that can come with it. Or having to deal with idiots like you. You are wrong in so many ways." The man looked at her, turning redder then he was before.<p>

"Now these two haven't bothered anybody here one bit, they came here with their friends and roomate's to enjoy a dinner and have a fun night, which, you sir have just royally f*cked up for everybody." She took a breath and continued. "It is completely ok to be gay, it is not disgusting or gross. It is love, between two people of the same sex. Not something to be frowned upon." The man stared at her, murder in his eyes. _**If looks could kill…**_thought Kurt. He tore his eyes away as he heard Maria going on and on in the background his eyes scanned the room. He looked behind the man and saw a woman and small child, the woman looking mortified. It dawned on him that her and the kid must be this bigot's wife and child. Kurt nudged Maria, pulling her attention away for a minute and pointed at the table. A new flame ripped into her eyes, and "And one last thing, you have some nerve to do something like this in front of a crowd. In front of your own child even! " Everyone at the table, and those surrounding looked at where she was pointing and indeed saw a little blond boy sitting beside his mother, blissfully unaware. His wife looked embarrassed, blushing furiously and looked with venom at her husband.

"Now, he may be too young to understand what's going on here but I suggest you go back to your table, take your family and leave. This is no example to set for him." She looked beyond him to his wife, "and to you ma'am, I don't know what your role is in this but I beg of you to take care of that child and make sure he doesn't grow up to be as ignorant as your husband is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an evening to continue although it was rudely interrupted by you. So you are dismissed sir." And with that she sat back down and crossed her arms, daring him to say anything. He didn't, simply left their table, paid his check and left the restaurant hurriedly. His wife took a moment, glancing at the table apologetically then walking over to it. She looked at Maria and said;

"I am so sorry about him, I never knew he could be that way. I'm ashamed to be with him at the moment and I hope we haven't ruined your night." Maria cast a glance at Kurt and Blaine who shook their heads no. She sighed and replied back as politely as possible, "Of course not, that was just unexpected. But you ma'am have no reason to apologize for your husband's faults." The woman nodded, her eyes looking tired and apologetic the same. The woman, named Susanne, as Maria found out. Apologized a few more times regardless of Maria's words; then disappeared into the night.

The group was stunned at what had just taken place, every boy locked eyes with Maria who casually shrugged and waved it off. "I had two fathers," was all she said before taking a sip of her coke. The boys let it go, but were all impressed by the fiery side of Maria. Kurt and Blaine never took their eyes off her and for a minute she pondered it before excusing themselves from the table. Maria grabbed their wrists, pulling them into a corner. "I'm very much for gay rights, so strong about it that honestly it will probably annoy the hell out of both of you eventually. I've seen so much happen to my dads before they passed that I refuse to let anyone else suffer." Blaine shook his head. Kurt did the same and answered, "Never will annoy us, thank you so much." Maria nodded and went back to the table, she instantly dived into the superhero battle taking place one again between the Warblers. "I don't know what her story is, but whatever it is, it has made her one hell of a woman. She's a great addition to the school. But I am so curious to know what made her so…rigid and sharp tongued." Blaine whispered to Kurt. The boy nodded and took Blaine's hand, walking them back to the table. Before they arrived he replied "In time we'll know, for now we can be grateful that her rigidness and sharp tongue just helped us out immensely." It was Blaine's turn to nod.

The group sat for another half hour, animatedly conversing before realizing they would need to leave soon to make it back before curfew. Backing into the cars, they headed off back towards the giant building a few miles away.

* * *

><p>When they arrived it was a few minutes before curfew. Everyone headed into the commons and said their goodnights. Leaving Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Maria standing there. The boys had noticed she had enthusiastically said goodnight to everyone but also noticed she refrained from hugging of touching anyone; each boy discarded it, thinking it was only because she was newer and not yet comfortable. Light conversation was shared amongst the few, before yawns began punctuating every sentence. "Maybe we should head off for the night, any longer and we'll all be asleep on our feet." Blaine chuckled as he talked, then yawned. The other three followed suit. "Fantastic idea." Maria agreed. "Then off we go." Blaine said goodnight to them all, then headed upstairs with Kurt in pursuit. Halfway up the stairs Kurt turned, ran back down and lightly hugged Maria. "Thank you." Was all he said to the girl who was frozen in his embrace. For a moment he was worried he'd crossed a line but she returned his hug; still a bit frigid. He waved his goodnight to them both then headed up the stairs after Blaine.<p>

Maria followed Kurt up the spiraling staircase, the turned into her shared dorm room. Sebastian lingered in the commons, allowing her to change comfortably and get situated before he entered. A several minutes later, he opened the door and saw she was just climbing into bed. Taking her lead, he changed, brushed, and was in bed too. After saying a awkward goodnight, both quieted. Sebastian falling asleep almost instantly. Maria lay awake, going over the day in her mind. She smiled as some aspects of it, frowned when she thought of the restaurant. It brought memories flooding back to her. Shaking it out of her head she continued on, silently laughing at the return trip concert on their way back home. Consisting of Gold Digger by Kanye West, Americas Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy and a few other selections. She cringed though, when she reached Kurt hugging her. She did despise being touched, hated it. Every time someone touched her it felt as though he skin was on fire. She'd never admit it to anyone but tried to make it clear she didn't like it; _**He's only a friend…he's gay…he'd never do what HE did. It's ok. Kurt meant no harm. Breathe Maria. Breathe.**_ She was finding it hard to relax, her mood dropping from the content place it had been before the thoughts came racing. Taking deep breaths she focused on her thoughts, making them pleasant ones. She knew it wasn't Kurt that had made her skin feel so on fire but the memories. Maria felt guilty, for thinking so angrily of Kurt, _**he was only saying thanks. Here I go ruining things before i've even been here a day. **_ Angry at only herself now she sat up.

Her mood had faltered; rising up to content when she heard her roommate start snoring lightly. Listening to him she was finally on the verge of sleep almost three hours after she had crawled into bed. Sleeping wasn't her strong suit, first one up in the morning. Last to fall asleep. Streams of moonlight from outside seeped through the blinds, casting stripes on her blue bedspread. Maria held a wrist up to the light, pushing the sleeve back a bit and examined the purple and black scars that lay on the once beautiful skin. Pulling her sleep shirt's sleeve back fully she examined the tiger striped cuts on her arm; zigging and zagging to and fro, across and criss-crossed on her arm. The girl had matching ones across her hips, ankles, and thighs, it was a disgusting habit and she hated herself for it. But in her mind she knew couldn't stop, no matter what. It was always a comfort to know, her release could be found behind steel. It was so wrong and Maria was aware. Maybe this place, her new friends, could help her kick it away and bury it. Running her fingers over the scars she was lost in thought. Each set had a memory, and this particular one almost cost her, her life. She shuddered, rolling her sleeves back down, she slid back in between the silver sheets. They were cool, soothing to her skin, like bathing in cooled water. She let it calm her, and surround her; she still had a whole weekend ahead of her to make friends with these boys, to see if maybe she could trust some of them. It would be work but she'd have to befriend them, she hoped she could. A few more hours passed and with her mind racing she attempted to silence her thoughts by putting in her iPod and hitting shuffle, an Eminem song was her first contender. She absorbed every word.

_Is anybody out there?_

_It feels like I'm talkin' to myself_

_No one seems to know my struggle_

_And everything i come from_

_Can anybody hear me?_

_It guess I keep talkin' to myself_

_It feels like im going insane_

_Am I the one who's crazy?_

_[Bridge - Eminem]_

_So why in the world do I feel so alone?_

_Nobody but me, I'm on my own_

_Is there anyone out there?_

_Who feels the way i feel_

_That there is then let me in and let me know I'm not the only one_

Slightly nodding her head she moved in time with the beat.

_I went away I guess to open up some lanes_

_But there was no one who even knew what I was going through Growin' pains _

_Hatred was flowing through my veins_

_On the verge of going insane_

_I almost made a song dissin' Lil Wayne_

_It's like I was jealous of him 'cuz the attention he was gettin'_

_I felt horrible about myself_

_He was spittin' and I wasn't_

_Anyone who was buzzin' back then coulda got it_

_Almost went at Kanye too_

_God it feels like I'm goin' psychotic_

_Thank god that I didn't do it_

_I would of had my ass handed to me_

_And I knew it but proof wasn't here to see me through it_

_I'm in the booth poppin' another pill tryna talk myself into it_

_Are you stupid? You gon' start dissin' people for no reason?_

_Especially when you can't even write a decent punch line even_

_You're lying to yourself, you're slowly dying, you're denying_

_Your health is declining with your self-esteem, you're crying out for help_

She was drifting in and out now, barely focusing on the words.

_Is anybody out there?_

_It feels like I'm talkin' to myself_

_No one seems to know my struggle_

_And everything I come from_

_Can anybody hear me?_

_It guess I keep talkin' to myself_

_It feels like I'm going insane_

_Am I the one who's crazy?_

_So why in the world do I feel so alone?_

_Nobody but me, I'm on my own_

_Is there anyone out there?_

_Who feels the way I feel_

_That there is then let me in and let me know I'm not the only one_

Maria finally fell into a light doze only an hour before the sun was set to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote: The song in this chapter are as follows:<strong>

Forever- Chris Brown

Talkin 2 Myself- Eminem/Kobe

Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5

America's Suitehearts- Fall Out Boy

and Bust A Move- Young MC

Giving a lil' credit to the artists. And hey! go check out the song! They are beyond epic. Farewell til' next time lovelies!


	4. Chapter 3: Good Girls Go Bad

**Authors note: I am so so very sorry it took me forever to get this chapter uploaded! Life got hectic and i got some severe writers block, but i am back! And so are the rest of Dalton Academy. No trigger warning for this chapter ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>An hour later, she was up. Wide awake and it was only seven in the morning; she crawled out of bed. Completely used to the fact that she'd most likely only get one hour of sleep a night, Maria was rather chipper. She hopped into the shower, got dressed in an outfit that was as far away from the uniform as possible and did up her face and hair. By this time it was nine. <em><strong>Maybe I should go cook them breakfast, it can't possibly be healthy for these boys to eat out every day. <strong>_ And down to the kitchen she went. Opening every pantry and ice box in the kitchen until every piece of a traditional breakfast was found. _**I'm going to have to quadruple the ingredients to this to feed all these fellas. **_ Setting to work, she took out her ipod and flipped through to one of her favorite songs. A few seconds in, quiet notes came from her that soon turned full volume as she forgot where she was and began to get into the song.

* * *

><p>The smell of food was the first thing Jeff was aware of, his room was closest to the kitchen. The sound of singing was the next thing he was aware of; he sat up and listened hearing the words to the chorus of Somethings Got A Hold on Me. He smiled, and changed; shaking Nick awake on his way out the door and telling him to meet downstairs. Walking down the spiral staircase he listened as the song, apparently, changed and she began singing a new one.<p>

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat_

_Or help you at the automat_

_Men grow cold as girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape _

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

He smirked silently as he stood with his back pressed to the wall beside the open door, listening to one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard. Jeff peered through the window and stared to laugh silently when he saw Maria dancing to the music as well. She was adorable.

_.. Tiffany's! _

_... Cartier! _

_Black star Frost Gorham_

_Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it! _

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice_

_But get that ice or else no dice_

_He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend_

_It's then that those louses go back to their spouses_

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

She really was fantastic, and Jeff couldn't help but wonder if her voice would fit well with the rest of the Warblers melodious tunes. As he was thinking, her voice sank into background noise as he hatched a plan. He knew she wouldn't audition on her own, but maybe if they fooled her into performing… Nick appeared at his side, clearly amazed as the crystal clear voice singing from behind the door.

_I've heard of affairs that are strictly plutonic_

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_

_And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets_

_If little pets get big baguettes, _

_Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend_

_But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at... Tiffany's... _

_Diamonds... diamonds... I don't mean rhinestones... but diamonds... are a girls best... best friend_

Both boys stood awestruck as she finished the last jaw dropping notes of the song and as she moved on to her next number. Jeff let Nick in on his plan, and told him to go tell the other Warblers. If his plan worked, the Warblers would have a new secret weapon by the end of the day.

All the boys were content to find a hot, delicious breakfast waiting for them as they woke up. Maria tended and waited on each one of them, definitely leaving a good impression on those who weren't quite sure of her yet. Every boy ate until he was on the verge of popping. As she carried some empty plates into the kitchen, Jeff clinked his fork against his glass and got everyone's attention. "Alright, so I know that Nick has done his job and informed you all of my plan. Are there any objections to it?" In the back, David raised his hand.

"It's not so much an objection, but can she fit with our voices. Don't get me wrong your ideas great, but she's shy. What if she doesn't join in?" Jeff thought it over as Maria came back from the kitchen to grab a few more plates. And cracked a few jokes to Sebastian who couldn't help but laugh. Jeff smiled. "Well she's warming up to us…the best we can do is try. Blaine? Bash? What do you guys think? Forgive me if I'm stepping out of bounds here," Sebastian interjected "You are. You should have talked to us about this before you decided to go and make this plan. But if it works then we'll have someone new.." He quieted as Maria returned once again, she grabbed a few more dishes then stopped as she realized all eyes were on her. "Yes..?" she inquired. "Nothing just surprised us is all. " Jeff replied and Maria seemed satisfied and carried on carrying dishes in. "What song did you have in mind Jeff?" Blaine asked.

* * *

><p>Maria sat in one of the fluffy arm chairs in the commons. Book open on her lap she was lost in the world of wizards and spells. And was surprised as the book was pulled away from her; Maria looked up, furious to be interrupted and forgave it when she saw Sebastian holding it. "Now, I hope you don't mind but here at Dalton the Warblers have a tendency to give impromptu performances for their fellow classmates. Mind if we rehearse?" Maria thought it over for a moment, thinking about how odd this was. Shaking it off she nodded her head, and settled in to watch them perform. Sebastian made his way over to Jeff as they got ready. "She's not going to jump in, I know she won't. This is a dumb idea Jeff." Jeff just shrugged him off, he had faith in his plan. He knew it would work. <em><strong>It has to.<strong>_

With that, a squeak of a harmonica and a sudden burst of choreography, they started in.

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

_Good girls go bad _

_(Good girls go bad)_

Each boy fell into place and Sebastian took the first verse.

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_You're daddy's little girl _

Sebastian went and stood next to Maria, getting in her face a little and backing off again as she started blushing. He was getting into it dancing around her.

_Just take a bite _

_(One bite) _

_Let me shake up your world _

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_I'm gonna make you lose control _

Jeff took the last little hook before diving into the chorus, and joined Sebastian as he stood at her other side.

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild_

The boys gathered around Maria as they started singing the chorus; feeling a glimmer of hope, as she seemed to be truly enjoying the performance.

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go bad .You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you couldn't resist _

_I make them good girls go bad _

_I make them good girls go _

Jeff thought it over and decided maybe now would be a good time to make a move. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Panic stricken she froze, they wanted her to sing.

_Good girls go bad _

_(bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad _

She stood frozen for a few seconds, as she realized what had happened. It clicked in her mind, that they had planned this. Her nerves hit her, she couldn't sing, not in front of the boys.

_(bad, bad, bad) _

_Good girls go bad_

_**Get over it. You'll be fine. You're here to get better. To get over your problems. Go! Sing! Now!**_

_I know your type _

_(Your type) _

_Boy, you're dangerous _

_Yeah, you're that guy _

_(That guy) _

_I'd be stupid to trust _

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong _

_You make me wanna lose control_

Jeff smiled and looked over at Sebastian, who stood shocked behind Nick and David. Jeff went to her side and started singing again.

_She was so shy _

_Till I drove her wild_

_**Come on don't chicken out. Keep singing, keep singing**_**. **Maria joined them along in the chorus, this time. Letting some of the frigidness melt off her and she slipped into easier choreography alongside Blaine and Sebastian.

They wrapped up the song, and Maria stood embarrassed waiting for them to pass judgment. Definitely something that had happened more than once at Crawford Country Day. Instead she was gleeful to find that they praised her, "That was the best female singing I've ever heard! Your voice is like heaven. Oh my god it is amazing!"

She smiled, then let it falter as she turned to them sternly. "Who's bright idea was it to ambush me?"

Instantly, ever Warbler pointed at Jeff, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged; "I heard you this morning, you were really good. Couldn't let the opportunity pass." He waited for her to yell, or hit him; but he got a smile and a tentative hug.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat down, watching as the scene in front of him took place. The boys were now testing her musical knowledge; the room sounded like a radio station. He locked eyes across the room with Kahlil. One of the newer Warblers, and an attractive one at that; tall, dark and handsome. Not to mention gay, he had hit the mother lode with this one. They had talked a few times, had a lot in common and Sebastian had to admit he felt a little something for this boy. Kahlil winked at him. <em><strong>Bullshit, I feel a lot of something for him. <strong>_ He broke the eye contact out of fear of looking stupid, focusing back on the performances happening.

Smirking, he fought back a laugh at poor Nick; whom was fighting back the green monster of envy. Nick watched angrily as Jeff pulled Maria into a waltz and they headed off away from Nick. Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy what was going on before him; then he felt the tap on his shoulder, as he turned his entire mind cleared.

"Hey Sebastian! How're you?" Kahlil said, his gray eyes locking onto Sebastians green ones. "I—uh-I'm fine. And you?" was all poor Sebastian could squeeze out, for the first time in his life; he was speechless.

"Fantastic, so I was just wondering, " _**Oh my god he's going to ask me out. **_ "If you weren't busy tonight, maybe you'd like to go out for a movie? There's a new horror movie playing down at ImageMax…I mean if you can't we can reschedule or um something.." Kahlil stuttered his way through the last part, breaking eye contact with Sebastian and staring down at the silver carpet.

_**He asked me out. He asked me out. Use your words Sebastian; you look like a dumbshit. Answer him. For Gods sake say SOMETHING! **_

"Yeah! I'd love to! Tell you what if we leave at 6, we can leave early and maybe have a little time afterwards…to chill." Sebastian winked, collected his things and strutted his way to his room. After he made it out of sight, the boy turned and peered around the corner and exhaled a bit at the sight of the smile creeping onto Kahlil's face.

_**Nicely done Bash, nicely done. You've still got it. **_ But he couldn't help but feel weak in his knees just looking at Kahlil, Sebastian Smythe was NOT one to fall for someone; but he was oh so very close to falling for Kahlil Martinez.

And it scared the shit out of him.


	5. Chapter 4: Trigger

**Authors note: _So the songs in the last chapter went unrecognized they were: Diamonds are a girls best friend by Marilyn Monroe, Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, and the other mentioned is Somethings Got a Hold on Me by Christina Aguilara. The one in this chapter is She's a Bad Mamma Jamma by Carl Carlton._**

**There is a huge trigger warning for this chapter. You have been warned.**

**Other than that, enjoy darlings.**

**Reviews would be nice, let me know if i should go on with this or not.**

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS IT?" Maria and Sebastian were tearing the room apart trying to find Sebastian's cellphone before he went on his date. Sebastian was due to leave soon, and he couldn't leave without his cellphone. "Bash, your back pockets vibrating…." Maria turned her head in his direction as she heard the noise. Shoving his hand into his back pocket he found his iphone. Which seemed to be laughing at his pain, as was Maria. "Really? We've been searching for ten minutes! You didn't think to check," she was cut off because she was laughing too hard.<p>

"Oh hush. How do I look?" he asked. Turning around to let her get a good view of the outfit; jeans and a button down black shirt with the top button undone and white tie loosely hanging around his neck. "Handsome, now go. The movie starts soon and you do not want to stand him up." Sebastian took off, stopping to thank Maria for her help. "Yeah, yeah now go boy!" she shooed him out. He left, and she followed behind; stopping in the common room to relax and watch TV. Flipping through channels until the Spongebob movie popped up on the screen, "Yesssss!" she cheered and settled in with one of the many blankets in the room.

* * *

><p>Patrick and Spongebob were in the sundae shoppe when she heard two voices behind her reciting the lines as she watched the characters say them. Turning Maria saw Blaine and Jeff, having just walked in from outside. "Hi! It's cold as hell outside, mind if we join you?" The girl simply nodded and they came and sat down. "Where are you guys coming from?" the alto asked. Blaine answered, "Watching the basketball game, Kurt went shopping with his Mckinely girls; so I gathered Jeff here and we decided to go support David." She nodded, and laughed as the boys began the chorus of <em>Waittteerrrr <em> calls Patrick and the little yellow sponge do. They began acting out the whole movie, dragging Maria in at the times when she wasn't laughing.

By the end of the movie the three of them were laughing so hard, tears were streaming. "That was awesome, I've never seen anyone who can quote the Spongebob Movie that well. Bravo gentlemen!"

"You were fantastic! Honestly! Whhhooaamygod that was fun!" Jeff was wiping tears from his eyes. "Alright, who's hungry and up for some burgers?" Blaine and Maria's hands shot up and the trio headed to Jeff's car. Once they were in the automobile, Jeff blasted the radio and a familiar tune came blasting through the speakers. Blaine started singing it first:

_Yeah_

_Ooh_

_Ooh...ooh...hoo_

_Look at her_

_She's a bad mama jama_

_Just as fine as she can be, hey_

_She's a bad mama jama_

_Just as fine as she can be_

_Her body measurements are perfect in every dimension_

_She's got a figure that's sho' 'nuff gettin' attention_

_She's poetry in motion, a beautiful sight to see_

_I get so excited viewin' her anatomy_

The other two taking back up and singing the chorus carried on as they drove:

_(She's built) She's built, she's stacked (Oh, she's got)_

_Got all the curves that men like (She's got all the curves that men like)_

_(She's built) She's built, she's stacked (Oh, she's got)_

_Got all the curves that men like (Got all the curves that men like, look at her)_

The three were smiling as they drove and were singing like maniacs:

_She's a bad mama jama_

_Just as fine as she can be, hey_

_She's a bad mama jama, oh_

_Just as fine as she can be_

_Looks like she's poured into the gold, she bad_

_The essence of beauty, ooh, such lovely hair_

_She's foxy, classy, oh, sexy, sassy_

_She's heavenly, a treat for the eye to see_

Maria took the next part to everyone's surprise:

_(She's built) She's built, she's stacked (Oh, she's got)_

_Got all the curves that men like (Got all the curves that men like, oh)_

_(She's built) She's built, she's stacked (Oh, she's got)_

_Got all the curves that men like (Got all the curves that men like, ooh-wee)_

Jeff took the next part, staring at Maria as he sang:

_She's a bad mama jama (Ooh, she's bad)_

_Just as fine as she can be, hey_

_She's a bad mama jama, ho...ho..._

_Just as fine as she can be_

_Woo, hoo_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Woo, hoo_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Woo, hoo_

_She's built, she's stacked_

_Got all the curves that men like_

_Her body measurements are perfect in every dimension_

_She's got a figure that's sho' 'nuff gettin' attention_

_She's poetry in motion, a beautiful sight to see_

_I get so excited viewin' her anatomy_

_(She's built) She's built, she's stacked (Oh, she's stacked)_

_Got all the curves that men like (Got all the curves that men like)_

_(She's built) She's built, she's stacked (Oh, she's got)_

_Got all the curves that men like (She got all the curves that men like, look at her)_

_She's a bad mama jama (Hey...hey...hey...hey...yeah)_

_Just as fine as she can be (Oh, yeah)_

_She's a bad mama jama, (Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...I don't understand)_

_Just as fine as she can be_

_She's a bad mama jama_

The group pulled up the burger joint laughing as they entered.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was barely paying any attention to the movie playing, he was as close as he could be to Kahlil without really touching him; and he smelt amazing. Thoughts scattered in the brunettes head like wildfire, and his heart was fluttering, palms slightly damp. His heart soared ten thousand feet when he felt Kahilil's hand come up and fit into his; a perfect fit. His thoughts ran wild again. <em><strong>Focus on the movie, isn't it supposed to be scary? Focus on that. <strong>_And that he did for a solid twenty minutes, then he let his eyes stray and saw that the bass's had done the same. Sebastian suddenly felt bold and released the other boys hand and snaked his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Kahlil complied.

So far so good. Kahlil look up at Sebastian with big brown eyes and smiled; the latter took this opportunity to lean down and kiss the boy. To his relief, the bass kissed him back. They stayed lip locked until the end credits were rolling. Standing; the walked out hand in hand.

And he was ambushed by the long legged beauty the minute he walked through the door almost 3 hours later then he should have. "What happened?" she was practically frothing at the mouth. "Tell you didn't do the ditty on the first date Sebastian." She punched his arm because he was making her wait. "Of course not, was tempted to though, but I kept my dignity." She raised an eyebrow. "Well, other than you two sucking face what happened?" He simply smiled and walked past her to change into his sweatpants to sleep. The one thing that made Maria's skin crawl was the fact that he slept shirtless. "Tell me, I spent a decent chunk of time helping you find that damn cellphone!" He sighed, knowing he owed her for that. "Fine, come. Sit, we'll talk." He gestured her towards the epic beanbag which now had a twin that he bought for her. They lay on the beanbags and Sebastian gave her the rundown of his night; from the kiss and the hours after that. "We were on the hood of his car, looking out across this really freakin nice water and just cuddling. I've never actually cuddled with anyone before; for the first time in my life I wasn't thinking about being dirty with him, I was happy just being there. " and on her went. Well into the night they talked and together they both dozed off laying contentedly on the beanbags.

* * *

><p><strong>She's sitting in the back seat of the car, clawing at the back window screaming to find her fathers. Its not fair she got snatched away, screaming and crying she takes the blow of the adult in the front seat. She can't fight back she's only 6. It wasn't supposed to be a day like this, she wants her fathers back so badly. Screaming louder and louder. And louder until she blacks out from lack of oxygen to her brain. Flashing forward ten years, now she's stuck in that empty classroom again, the bald headed man staring her down as she's back into a corner. Breathing in Maria can smell her own fear and his excitement and she can see that tent in her teachers pants. A tent that makes her want to vomit that lunch up; a mess she'd gotten herself into. The girl is suddenly feeling so much smaller and the man is so much taller and in a burst of pain she finds out that tent was for her. It has been for months, she can't run from him, he'll kill her. She running down the hall anyway, trying her best to fight him off then her faces connects with the door, and with a pain so severe but less painful than what he's done. Shes out cold, and being dragged through the empty school into the classroom again.<strong>

Maria woke up from her nightmare, breathing heavily and covered in sweat; glancing over she sees Sebastian, sound asleep. _**It was only a dream. Just a dream. **_Not disturbing him she rises to go wash herself off a bit, she reminds herself it's all in the past. But as Maria wipes her face down, the foundation she's wearing comes off to bare the scar on her face. A scar from where her face connected into the door. Sick to her stomach she vomits, retching up everything then heaving. Checking out the door, the long legged girl checks to make sure her roommate hasn't awoken yet. And he hasn't. Maria simply grabs a blanket off the bed and heads back to her beanbag, in an attempt to sleep. But sleep never comes to her; so wrapped up tightly in her blanket cocoon she laid there. Not making one sound.

* * *

><p>The Warblers sat in the study a few days later working on homework. Occasionally breaking the silence by asking someone for help; the boys had bonded with Maria well, she had made very good friends with Blaine, Jeff and Sebastian. So ultimately the boys were anxious, knowing her past, when she was strangely quiet that day. So, upon finishing his homework Sebastian went to the shared room, to see if he could talk to Maria.<p>

He knocked lightly; not hearing a reply he knocked bit louder. A sound of distress sounded from the other side of the door and a voice soon followed, "Er….just a minute…" He heard a zipper, and shuffling and then finally acknowledgement that it was safe for him to enter. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was a very disheveled Maria attempting to act casual on the bed. "Hey Bash, how're you?" she asked. Willing him with her eyes to not ask what he wanted to. "I'm fine, bit worried about you. You've been oddly quiet the past few days." Smooth start, now for him to pry a bit.

"I'm here if you want to talk, I know you have some things you'd love to keep hidden because we don't know each other that well..but I really don't want you doing anything….odd?" Sebastian fumbled his way through the last part. Maria looked at him, with a seemingly vacant look but her eyes betrayed the pain she felt. "I'm fine Sebastian. Just very tired, that's all. So tired in fact I'm going to take a nap. So if you don't mind." She gestured for him to leave, and he began walking away; something caught his eye and made him stop. "Lift up your sleeve." Maria looked at him eyes wide and gaping and she searched for a way to deny it. "Don't fight with me lift up your sleeve." She didn't move.

Sebastian lurched across the room in one swift movement and pulled up the blood soaked sleeve of her cotton casual shirt. Across the arm he saw multiple cuts and areas that were turning purple; he didn't saw a word just looked into her eyes. She was crying. "Bash please don't say anything to anyone. I won't do it again I just felt so upset and it's the anniversary of what happened.." "Anniversary of what happening…?" Sebastian was listening but was also focused on the hoard of destroyed flesh in his line of vision.

"…Something….one day I'll tell you, just please don't say anything. They'll take me away again and this is the only place that would accept me. After everything I've been through I can't lose something that I've already latched onto. I can't lose something that can fix me. This was just a spur of the moment thing…I promise I won't ever again. Bash please don't." The tenors eyes latched onto the alto's and he saw the regret there, something that made him decide not to snitch on her. "Fine. But we're cleaning this up." He rolled the sleeve up and guided her into the bathroom, where he began washing off her wounds. "Can I ask why you did this? Did we not make you feel welcome? Or happy? Did someone do something?" Sebastian was wrapping her arm in gauze and she remained thoughtful for a moment.

"When it gets to a certain point, small things trigger you. Small things, or sometimes nothing at all. You do it to make sure this is all real. That you still feel anything, and for the off chance that maybe someone will notice the blood on your sleeve-like you did for me. And reach out to help. No one cared at Crawford, all those girls you'd think someone would help me out. Anybody. But no, here I remain, lonely as ever." Maria looked up into Sebastian's face, and saw he had tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I don't care how late it is, where you are, or even if we are fighting I promise you Maria. I will always try my best to let you know you aren't alone. And I will take care of you, to the best of my ability. No one deserves to feel alone." He cautiously went to hug her and was surprised at the strength of the girl who had seemed so weak before; pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you." Was all she said. "Anytime, and I mean that. So I'm going to give you a few anti-biotics and you have a choice Ri."

"I'm listening," she replies eyes on the boy. "You can stay up here if you want to, I'll tell the boys to leave you be for the night if you want to be alone. If you don't, and since it's a Friday; they're having a Men in Black double feature down there as soon as everyone finishes the homework. You in?"

She smiled and nodded. "Fantastic. I'll let you change and clean up, see you down there." He walked out of the bathroom, having left a bottle of the anti-biotics out for her to use.

* * *

><p>Kurt hated these types of movies, but he remained downstairs simply because his boyfriend loved them; it was compromise. Kurt sat through these weird movies and Blaine dealt with the heavy shopping, tit for tat. Not focusing on the screen at all, his eyes wandered looking around the room; the boys seemed to be enjoying the movie. As did Maria, he also noticed how she was sitting a lot closer to Sebastian than any other guys.<p>

_**Maybe she likes him…**_ his theory was immediately canceled out when he saw Maria nudging Sebastian towards Kahlil. _**Thank god she finally got close enough to touch with somebody. Maybe she is feeling better. **_Again, his thought process was interrupted; this time by a certain dark haired boy. He felt lips at his ear, "I think I've had enough of this movie, meet me upstairs in ten?" Then he kissed Kurt's neck, slurring the boys' speech a bit as he continued on. Kurt couldn't focus, Blaine's lips on his neck was pulling all the blood from his brain into a nether region.

"Deal." Kurt uttered, and Blaine silently planted one of Kurt's lips before standing up and announcing that he was going to bed. A chorus of halfhearted goodnights came from the boys, too absorbed in the action on the screen to care. Maria was the only one to say goodnight fully and surprisingly give Blaine a hug goodnight; leaving Blaine in awe. She took her spot back in the pile of comforters; although she sat alone now that Sebastian was curled alongside Kahlil.

Blaine walked upstairs, waiting in his room for Kurt to come join him.

Yawning, Kurt stood "I'm off too, I'll see you all in the morning." He waved his hand goodnight to everyone, smiled warmly at Maria who seemed genuinely content and carried himself off to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Saving smut for the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: 1 am

**Authors note: Smut. My sad attempt at smut. But this is also a very laidback chapter. So come along and get to know everybody :) The movies mentioned in here are pretty good, so i suggest you go and watch them! Mention of cutting in this chapter, so small trigger warning. Other than that, enjoy and my summer break is vastly approaching so expect quicker updates. Enjoy and reviews are loved 3**

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way up the stairs and waltzed into his room, to find a few candles lit; and a very sexy Blaine waiting for him with his button down shirt wide open, flaps falling to the sides. "What's all this?" the countertenor inquired. Smiling, Blaine simply said: "It's been a long time since you and I have had a romantic moment between us. I've been running around trying to keep Maria happy, and you've been with your friends. We haven't had time for each other." Kurt nodded his head in agreement.<p>

"Don't get me wrong, I love this idea and honestly you look…mouth-watering right now, but r there is a large count of teenage boys and a girl downstairs. You're quite vocal." He said it with good humor and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Never bothered you before Kurtsie." He winked and dragged Kurt by the tie over to the bed. Kurt gave in, easily and let Blaine guide him over; the older boy let Blaine maneuver them around so he was straddled down before they locked into a kiss. This was something that Kurt loved more than anything, Blaine's own lips moving against his. Deeping the kiss, they remained connected but with Kurt suddenly grabbing at the hanging bits of Blaine's shirt to tug it off. Succeeding in stripping his boyfriend down, Kurt ran his hand up the boy's chest, around the back of his neck and brought him down closer.

Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips, flipping over so that he had better advantage of Kurt before removing a layer of clothing. The boys finally broke apart, both gasping for air but reconnected a few seconds later. Reaching under his boyfriend's shirt, Blaine rubbed his hand along his chest and over each nipple. Causing Kurt to take a small intake of breath each time and to feel himself stiffening to the latter's touch; Removing Kurt's shirt his kissed his way down the porcelain skin, and sucked at random spots on his way back up. Reconnecting his lips to Kurt's; Blaine ground his pelvis down into Kurt's, the friction leaving the countertenor to do nothing but cry out softly. The two grindedd against each other, lips never leaving the others body. Kurt reached between the two into Blaine's pants pushing past the fabric into his boxers. Gripping him loosely at first, as the hazel eyed tenor kissed Kurt's neck, and began sucking on the skin there; leaving what would be a very large hickey later.

Rubbing Blaine's member, the boy cried out. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, and stroked the other gently at first "Kurt, please don't stop." Blaine whispered in his ear before sucking on the sweet spot right below it. Kurt rubbed Blaine a little faster, making the other moan his name softly beneath his breath; gripping a little tighter Kurt jerked his boyfriend off. Making the once hushed Blaine's voice rise higher; removing his hand from Blaine's pants he flipped them over and almost immediately covered where his hand used to be with his mouth.

Blaine cried out, the warm sensation surrounding his member felt amazing; he wrapped his fingers into the chestnut hair of the boy going down on him and arched into it. Kurt looked up from his vantage point and saw the sheer sheen of sweat covering Blaine's body and the boy quickly turning into a quivering mess under it. Removing his mouth from Blaine's dick, he placed his hand on his member and his left hand on his own, already reaching his own climax at a quick pace.

Blaine was very close to letting go, he felt as if he were running up a hill about to jump off the top; he was damn near the top. "Faster, oh please go faster." was all he muttered and the listener was very happy to oblige. To the top of the hill he went and he jumped, suddenly he was soaring high above the clouds, and Kurt's name spilled from his lips. He shot off leaving his own liquid to cover his stomach and Kurt's hand. Leaving Kurt to follow him over the top of the cliff not to long after.

Lying there, they both were out of breath. Kurt crawled up to lay down next to Blaine, curling into his side; letting Blaine absent-mindedly stroke his hair. "We should clean up," the curly haired tenor said, with a small smile on his face as he focused his eyes on Kurt. The boy couldn't help but agree, and got up to go to the bathroom and get a rag. He wiped down his boyfriends stomach, kissed it, and proceeded cleaned himself up. When it was clean, he hopped back on his boyfriend's mattress. Curling closer to Blaine, he lifted the covers surrounding them both. His breathing was slowing down, and the two chatted lightly before porcelain drifted off to sleep a while later. Blaine realized his partner was asleep, and took a few moments to marvel at his luck. He never wrapped his head around how he had been so lucky to find this angel of man; snuggling the blankets closer around them he curled up even tighter with Kurt. "I love you," he whispered before he joined the love of his life in dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Not gonna lie, I've watched this movie seven times and it never ceases to make me laugh every single time." Maria sat next to Jeff on the couch, with a bowl of candy between them. After the double feature, everyone else had decided to go to bed. The long, legged girl was going to stay downstairs and watch TV until she managed to drift off. But half an hour later, down the stairs came Jeff; whom was surprised to see the beauty sitting alone.<p>

"Why are you still up? It's almost 1 a.m. do you stay up this late every night?" He had sat down next to her. "Even later than this, I rarely ever get a full night's sleep. So rare in fact my body's learned to function on two hours of sleep." She casually flipped through the channels as she said this, assuming he would simply nod and walk off. Which he did; but he returned moments later with a cup of coffee for himself and a giant bowl of leftover Halloween candy. Tearing her eyes away from the plasma screen she noticed this. "What are you doing?" "You can't sleep, so I won't." He settled in besides, keeping his distance a bit because he knew she might get uncomfortable, and dug right into the candy. "But..why? It's not fair for you to make yourself suffer because of me." Maria looked at him, intent on dragging an answer out of the blond.

"Well, for one I won't suffer. Boys do this sort of the thing all the time when we spend the night at someone's house; two, my younger brother had sleeping problems when he was in 4th grade all the way until 8th. I would stay up with him, almost every night until he fell asleep." Jeff took the remote from its perch on Maria's knee, and flipped through the movie channels. "He's family though, you love your brother. I don't understand why you're doing this for a girl you met a few weeks ago." Looking away from the TV, he cautiously took her hand. She let him. "You're a friend, a best friend. Isn't that crazy? Barely three weeks and I can consider you a best friend. We hang out a lot and I care about you. If you're having troubles then I'm here to help. " Jeff smiled, but his eyes almost betrayed him. They were trying to tell a different story. Jeff, in reality had seen her arms during the movies earlier; he knew what they were from. The tenor knew it wouldn't be smart to press, as close as they were he'd bring it up sometime later; when they weren't in front of a large crowd of boys.

It was also very possible that Jeff was harboring some feelings for the redhead. Very possible for that matter.

So, she let him stay down there with her; they settled on watching Bridesmaids which was showing late on CineMax. "Right, I love the whole fight club idea, something the boys here would definitely pull." Maria laughed and nodded. "I could totally see that," all was quiet except for the sound of wrappers and occasional bursts of laughter. "Alright, what's next on the movie playlist?" Maria inquired, stretching and looking over at Jeff. "Let's save a movie for tomorrow, better yet tomorrow's Saturday. We'll go shopping and buy a few? How bout it?" He blinked his brown eyes at her. "Sounds…good, but Jeff I'm still not gonna be able to sleep." "Mariokart?" he smiled and gestured toward the gaming system that he and the other boys had bought awhile back. "You're on." She leapt to grab a controller.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he realized how early it really was. The light blue of early morning was seeping through the curtains, and he debated if he wanted to get up yet; still curled up with Blaine he was very warm and very comfortable. Deciding a few more minutes of bliss wouldn't hurt he closed his eyes and basked in his morning after feeling.<p>

Eventually, as the light shifted from blue to yellow he decided he should get up, and get ready. Peeling himself off his boyfriend the countertenor stood up, stretched and headed for the shower.

Blaine woke to the sound of the water in the shower running, and to notice his bed was now empty. Sitting up, he listened to his boyfriend singing in the shower,

_You'd think _

_That people would have had enough of silly love longs _

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so _

_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs _

Blaine got out of bed, and walked closer to the door to listen

_And what's wrong with that ? _

_I'd like to know 'cause here I go again. _

_I love you _

_I love you _

_I love you _

_I loveyou. _

_I can't explain _

_The feeling's plain to me _

_Say _

_Can't you see _

_What's wrong with that _

_I need to know 'cause here I go again. _

_I love you _

_I love you. _

The shower water shut off, and Blaine couldn't help but smile as he waited for his love to enter the room again. Stilling humming Silly Love Songs, Kurt stepped out of the bathroom was ambushed by a lovestruck Blaine. Landing on the floor, Blaine immediately straddled his boyfriend and covered him in kisses. "BLAINE! What on earth are you doing?" Kurt squirmed underneath his boyfriend, "Tickling you?" Kurt was confused for a moment, then burst into laughter as Blaine tickled his sides. "Ack! No! Blaine!" he was crying out but was enjoying himself too much. "Alright." The hands on his sides stopped, but he felt himself get pulled on top of Blaine, and being held closer to him. "I love you, I really do." Kurt whispered in his ear. "Who else would start a tickle fight with me first thing in the morning?" Now it was Blaine's turn to be confused. "It was really a fight you didn't fight ba-oh God!" Blaine realized a moment too late that it was Kurt's turn to strike as he suddenly felt hands all over his sides.

Kurt tickled Blaine all over, before ending up on his back again and be tickled wildly, "Say uncle! Say uncle!" Blaine was laughing, as he tried to make his boyfriend give up. "Uncle! Uncle! Off!" Kurt cried out, almost fully red in the face and laughing so hard he was crying. Blaine let off, laying down beside Kurt as the laughter subsided. "By the way Kurt?" Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine. "I love you too." And with that the tenor got up to go brush his teeth and get ready.

Kurt got dressed and looked at the time, it was only 8. Majority of the boys would still be asleep, so he decided he go downstairs and throw something together for breakfast. "Blaine, honey I'll be downstairs!" he called behind him as he began walking out the door. "Be down soon." Was the reply he got as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the kitchenette. Passing through the common room, he almost didn't notice Jeff and Maria snoozing together on the couch; he heard a content sigh and turned his head to see Maria cuddled into Jeff's side, both dead asleep. He stood shocked for a moment, she was actually close to him. Really close, and letting him touch her; he couldn't help but wonder how it had happened, but was glad to know that maybe she was getting better. Whatever her ordeal had been, must have been terrible; but she found solace in Jeff, Sebastian and even Blaine. Debating with himself, he decided to wake them up; they might be slightly embarrassed if they were discovered curled into each other like this on the couch. He started with Jeff.

* * *

><p>There were two things Jeff was aware of, first being the delicious smell of lavender filling his noise, second being shaken awake by Kurt. He opened his eyes and discovered the smell was the smell of shampoo; shampoo that belonged to Maria. She was curled into his chest, head laying in the center of it. He could smell the shampoo and hairspray in her hair. "Jeff, you guys gotta get up. Everyone will be down here soon." Kurt stood, when he realized the blonds eyes were open. "Don't get me wrong this is beyond cute, but it might get a little weird if everyone sees this you know?" Jeff nodded, still not capable of producing words yet. Kurt smiled at him, and went into the kitchenette to start making food.<p>

Jeff gently shook Maria's shoulder, smiling down at her when she opened her eyes. "Good morning," he said, finally remembering how to talk. She sat up abruptly at first, taking in her surroundings. Looking around she tried to shake the sleep from her brain and calm herself down. Coming off her panic, she realized it was Jeff who'd woken her up and that he was looking at her. "Sorry, still kind of shaky. Bad dream." She lied, she just wasn't used to waking up in someone's embrace. "It's totally fine," the brown eyed boy said, simply smiling then getting up. Maria looked at the TV, "Who won last night?" "17 to 5, in your favor. I had no idea you were a professional." Any awkwardness that was there melted away, " Not a professional, you just suck at driving!" she teased. Jeff mimed being hurt, "The nerve of some people," then he smiled at her and headed off to his room to change. Maria followed suit, going up the stairs and opening to door to find Sebastian still asleep in his bed. Creeping past him she went to go take a shower.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke up smiling, he was in a fantastic mood though he couldn't pin point why. He simply turned on the radio as he began to go about his routine. Hearing the shower running, he waited on his bed, singing along to the song. Maria finally stepped out, clothes clinging to her body, and noticed Sebastian smiling at him before gesturing him into the bathroom. Both being clean, they sat around the room for a bit listening to the radio and playing checkers on the floor, being lazy and for once it didn't feel awkward for them to be in the same room.<p>

Breaking his eyes away from the board, he looked up at Maria and laughed at how hard she was concentrating on the game. Then he took in her appearance, she didn't look quite as lost as she did a few weeks ago, she still had dark circles under her eyes and he was positive she wasn't fully comfortable with all the boys. But the girl looked more relaxed. She sat comfortably in skinny jeans, converse and a long sleeved black shirt. Hair pulled into a ponytail. He was glad to see her look more at ease, "Hah! I win!" She pumped her fist in victory. Sebastian looked down at the board and saw that she had swiped the last of his pieces. He cursed, then said: "There's no way, I had several pieces left! You cheat!" she was laughing, "You had two! And they were easy jumps away from each other, I could've beaten you in my sleep!" He grouched, then stood and stretched. Maria took in his appearance, tan khaki shorts and a black band t-shirt. "Really Bastian? Fall Out Boy?" she rolled her eyes. "You know they broke up right?"

"They will re-unite some day and I will be here waiting when they do." He said matter-of-factly before taking a deep breath and realizing that breakfast must be ready downstairs. "Let's go get something to eat," he headed towards the door. M aria followed suit, and sat downstairs in the kitchen amongst the boys. Everything seemed calm and happy.

* * *

><p>"Jeff, don't care what you say we are getting the Spider-Man movie! That's final!" Maria was holding the original Spider-Man movie in her hand, frowning at the sight of the Hulk one in Jeff's. "Come on, the Hulk is way better!" They had been debating for a solid twenty minutes. "They come from the same set of comics! Marvel! Look how bout we just rent them both and argue during the time it takes us to watch them?" The seriousness faded from Jeff's face, and was replaced with a giant smile. "Never have a met a girl who cared so much for comics." He took the movie from her hand and they continued to walk around the store. Stopping he picked up the movie <em>It <em>"Nope. Not a chance no way, absolutely not. You're crazy."

"Why? Because of the clown? What's wrong with clowns?" he started laughing again. "Yes because of the clowns, clowns are creepy. No one should be smiling like that." She huffed, tearing the movie out of his hands. "The movie's not that bad, I promise. Watch it with me please?" Pleading her with his eyes, she finally broke down and agreed to watch it. And they left, movies in hand to go hang out with the other boys.

Maria was faking a smile on the way out, she was starting to fall for Jeff. Something that couldn't be allowed; especially when she had such little trust in people as it was, she couldn't put her faith in him. He'd break her heart, she knew it. _**You can't trust him, you two are just friends. But he's so nice and sweet. Maybe not all men are bed, have a little faith. A little trust in someone. Not everyone will hurt you.**_

She reached out and grabbed his hand, waiting for him to shake her off. But he simply gripped tighter and they walked towards the car. _**Have a little faith. **_ Suddenly her smile wasn't so fake.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Taaa-daaaa. Fail smut :) Hope you enjoyed, the song was Silly Love Songs, the ones the Warblers sung. And i'd like to take this time to remind you that i do not own the Warblers (sadly) or Glee in anyway. Thanks so much for reading, i'll try to update soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Dead Man's Tag

**Super long authors note: Hello, lovelies! New and exciting chapter. You get to find out the secrets of some of Daltons Warblers and it isn't all cream and roses. Small smut warning and a _Serious _ trigger warning for the boys stories. I apologize before hand. No song in this chapter. But read on!**

**I'd also like to say if the smut deletion thing is really happening, i'll move this story to **_Scarves and Coffee. _**I'll give you all details about that later though.**

**I apologize if this chapter freaks you all out, do let me know if it does. Review, review, review!**

* * *

><p>Bleary- eyed Kurt woke up to the smell of burning coffee. "FINN! ARE YOU IN THE KITCHEN?" he screamed before ripping his covers off and heading down the stairs. He finds Finn standing in the kitchen, with what looks like eggs burning in a pan and the coffee machine emitting slight smoke. "What the crap? Didn't we arrange rules for this? You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Cook." Kurt ripped the pan from the stove and threw it into the sink. This is what he wakes up to first thing Saturday morning, so much for a relaxing weekend at home.<p>

"Well Burt and Carole went out for Brunch with the neighbors and you were still asleep. What was I supposed to do, I was starving." Finn looked embarrassed. "Just go wait in the living room, you'll get your breakfast soon enough Frankenteen." Finn shuffled off and Kurt cleaned the mess in the kitchen before running upstairs to grab his phone.

**New Message **

**Received: Saturday November 14, 2011**

**From: Blaine **

**Good morning handsome! Hope you have a wonderful weekend at home, see you when you get back tomorrow night. Love you, B**

Something to make him smile, and lift his mood from the scene this morning. He texted back a quick I love you and went about his business that day. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what those few that stayed at the school would be up to unsupervised for an entire weekend.

* * *

><p>"Drop your weapon!" Sebastian's voice rang clear across the art room; Maria, Nick and Blaine were hidden amongst the furniture. "Drop it!" He sounded panicked. The sound of ammunition being released rang out, and the lanky teenager let out a holler. "I got him!" Jeff's voice reached the others and they all cheered. Each one stood from their vantage point, covered in paint and burst out laughing. Jeff had used his water gun full of paint and hit Sebastian dead center of the chest. "Victory!" Walking across the room, he headed straight for Maria. "Don't you dare, Jeff. There is paint everywhere. " He grinned wickedly and simply raised his gun, taking aim at the beauty. "NO!" Nick leaped in front of Maria just in time to stop the stream of red paint coming at her full force. He fell with a thud, cover in red paint. "You killed him you bastard!" Maria fired her pink paint at Jeff, missing by a few feet and hitting Blaine instead. "Blainey no!" She leaped over the couch and landed next to him, still a few inches back. Blaine lay on the ground, fighting off the smile he knew was creeping up on him. The red-head did the same, trying hard not to laugh. "I shot you Blaine, forgive me!" Blaine simply coughed and looked pitiful. "Tell…Kurt…I love him." With a giant gasp he metaphorically died, Maria grabbed onto his shirt labels, with a light grip. "YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! NO! COME BACK!" She faked sobbing, causing the entire room to burst out laughing. Including Blaine. Sebastian sat up, paint dripping off of him and looked at the time.<p>

"Guys we've been playing for hours, we should clean up. I have a new idea for a game, and we can go camping while we are out there." The five rose from their individual paint puddles, and headed off to they're rooms. Maria took off first, but Sebastian stopped a few seconds after she disappeared and pulled the other boys into a corner. "Guys look, I know we aren't meant to press, but she's not going to get any better if she doesn't come clean about what happened to her." He started off. "It's her business, besides she's not just gonna sit down and start spilling." Jeff counter-argued. Then Blaine jumped in, he had been wanting to do the same as Sebastian but thought he was alone in it. "It's honestly true, she needs to know that we're gonna be here for her no matter what she did. Bastian's also got a point about doing it soon. Like tonight, we are the only ones who decided to stay here for the weekend right?" The other boys nodded.

"Then let's make this an open environment huh? Show her she's not the only one who's been up piss creek." His fellow Warblers chimed in agreement. "Give her a heads up at least. No need for her to get mad at us, I vote Sebastian gives her a heads up." Sebastian agreed and headed off to his room to wash off the paint. He walked in and saw Maria, sitting on the bed her hair purple from the blue paint that stained it. Other than that, she was spotless. He waved to get her attention, she was wrapped up in a book. Finally she looked up, "Oh! Hey Bastian. Question..what exactly would I need to pack to go camping?" "Just some clothes, and extra blankets. It's November, so it's colder than Jack Frost's heart outside." She giggled and nodded, then noticed the trouble in his eyes. "Something the matter?" He came to sit on the edge of her bed, still covered in rainbow paint.

"Tonight, we wanted to do kind of a bonfire thing. You know smores, hot dogs, but we also wanted to talk to you." Her heart dropped into her stomach. "You know what about I'm assuming by the look on your face. So we decided, you won't be the only one to share. Each one of us has a skeleton in the closet, so for everything we share. You in turn share something with us?" He waited for her response which took forever to be decided. "Alright, but it stays there among the trees. Never leaves." Sebastian smiled, and patted her knee; which she shyed away from his touch. He stood and went to go wash the paint of. Maria sighed, she was in for a long night.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down at the edge of his bed, hair still wet from his shower, and called Kurt. The phone rang a few times before a flustered voice answered.<p>

"Hello."

"Geez, Kurt you sound so excited to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm always happy to talk to you. Finns just been chewing on my nerves. He's like a small child I swear. You wouldn't think he's graduating in a few months. Do you know what happened this morning, not only did he almost light the kitchen on fire but he also fired a football through the window."

"How on earth.."

"Just, sshh, don't ask questions."  
>"Well, Kurt, if it makes you feel any better I love you and miss you terribly. Dalton isn't the same without you around."<br>"I love you too. Well yes, it makes me feel better to know you feel that way. That and the fact that the house is finally empty."

"Ohh, so you're alone?"

"It took all day but yes I am alone. Why? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just got out of the shower,"

Blaine left that to simmer in Kurt's mind, and could almost see his lover's eyes darken a shade with lust.

"What are you getting at Blainey?"

"Oh, nothing. I figured I could show you how eager I am for you return. But I have to hang up soon, to get dressed. Expect something coming your way very soon."

"Excited for it."

He hung up the phone and opened his camera feature, then flipped open his towel to release the subject of his photo, which was standing at full attention. Snapping a photo, he sent it to Kurt and went to relieve himself of his issue. Upon returning to his phone, he found a picture waiting for him hinting that Kurt must have done the same. He sent his lover a quick text, **Hoping I was on your mind during that ;). ** He received a reply almost immediately stating that Kurt would think of no other during that time besides him.

Blaine smiled, and almost called Kurt back to finish the game he originally started, but a shout came to his door. Hurrying him, he sent a text to Kurt stating how eager he was for his return and why he had to leave so early. Kurt replied, **Shame, I was game for a round two. ** Blaine damn near faked being sick to stay in and call Kurt again. But then he realized how important the night was, and promised Kurt a night all to him when he returned. He sent a quick I love you to him, and once he saw that Kurt understood why he couldn't continue he collected his things and left his room, to approach his waiting friends in the lobby with a calm, innocent look on his face.

* * *

><p>The four were in a circle backs facing each other, getting ready for round two of Dead Man's tag*. They each took off running in different directions, into the woods behind Dalton. Sebastian taking off towards the lake, Nick running for base almost immediately, Blaine casually trying to get out of sight and Maria scrambling into a tree.<p>

It had been Sebastians genius idea to play this game, scaring the living shit out of them the first time. Pending for the second, Sebastian stopped at the lakeside; debating on if he would hide in the campground they had set up before he fell to the ground. A loud shriek had erupted from the tree nearby him and Maria jumped out of it and flew into his arms; they stood frozen for a moment staring at the tree before a scuttling noise came from it and something went off. The squirrel came into the light of Sebastians flashlight, causing the pair to crack up. Maria remained in Sebastian's arms catching her breath; trying her best not to freak out over the fact that he was touching her. "See? You're doing just fine. Telling us what happened really helped huh?" Bash set her down and she scooted away a few feet before nodding. "A little, but I'm still jumpy. You know I will be for a while." Sebastian nodded but thought back a few hours, she had come pretty far for only a short amount of time.

* * *

><p>~~~<em>Earlier that evening~~~~~<em>

The group stood at their campsite, surprised at how enclosed my trees it really was. The woods behind Dalton Academy were thick and full of creatures; a fact which would terrify most people. "Alright, let us set up. We've got one hell of a night ahead of us and I'm kind of hungry so onward!" Nick ushered the group into the site and the Warblers began setting up camp. Maria and Blaine were to share a tent, as were Nick and Jeff; Sebastian wanted to be alone. "No offense but waking up with someone nose to nose with me in this tiny ass tent is NOT how I want to wake up." His tent was the first set up, so he began the bonfire. Across the pit Maria and Blaine struggled to set their's up; "What is this? Blaine help me out here!" Maria was flipping the directions around every which way she could.

"The hell if I know." Blaine held two of the bars in his hands, a confused look on his face. Finally having it figured out Blaine hammered into the ground, keeping the tent upright. Being the last ones they joined the rest of the group, collapsing onto the foldable chairs in exhaustion. After a meal of fire roasted food, the sat roasting a few marshmellows having light conversation. Sebastian interjected; "We all have been avoiding it for awhile, but I think it's time we all finally cut to the chase about why we're here." Maria's stomach clenched, she had been hoping they'd forget. All eyes were on her, then Blaine spoke "To be fair, for everything one thing you tell us; one of us will share something with you." She nodded, it was a relatively fair trade. "One of you guys has to go first." Was all she stated, before she sat back in her chair.

* * *

><p>"I'll go," Jeff spoke first. Taking a deep breath he started: "My family has a lot of problems, it started when I was really young. My mother cheated on my dad, and it broke our entire family. For years he struggled with the decision on whether or not he would throw her out. Eventually, he decided he was better off without her. Which we were so very happy about, he seemed more relaxed when she was gone," his eyes were beginning to glaze over. He took a few moments before he carried on; "But every man gets lonely after awhile." The click was almost audible when everyone figured out what he was talking about. "All he had were sons, but he made good use of what he did have. It never went far…he just made us touch him a lot, told us that it was the ultimate way to show we loved him. I was the eldest I knew better. But my brother was only 7." The others doubted that Jeff knew he was crying. "As we got older, he got a lot more threatening. We feared that if we ever told anyone; He'd kill us. Living in constant fear and disgust of myself, I started cutting. I was only 12 years old, and it's sad that I was still so young but I felt that much pain."<p>

His bleary brown eyes met Maria's from across the circle. She looked like a deer in headlights, "Any open skin I could find that wasn't visible to the eye was being destroyed. Every day, whether he made us grope him or not. Even if he didn't we still felt dirty; eventually I stopped caring if anyone noticed my wounds. I cut anywhere and everywhere. But one year my grandmother came to visit. For my 15th birthday." Jeff's eyes had now begun to dry. "Everything went fine during the day and the party, but that night she came into my room. Not saying a single word, and shoved my sleeves up as high as they would go; exposing every scar, every wound, every ounce of pain I'd ever felt. She said she knew because my face gave it away, she could read the pain there and knew something was up. My grandmother forced me to tell her what was wrong, and after almost three hours of her relentlessly pleading for me to allow her to help. I told her. Everything." He paused to take a breath.

"We we're out of the house before the week was over, she'd had my father arrested. Charged with sexual assault on minors. Due to circumstances he was put away for a long time. But my brother and I were still damaged. After years of this happening, I knew nothing but pain and sorrow; so my grandmother got me a therapist. It took years and years, but finally I healed fully. I can grow and still be a hormonal teenage boy, because somebody reached out to help me. I healed, and Maria," once again their eyes locked. "I promise if you let us help you, you'll heal too." He sat back in his chair, worn out from reciting his tale but relieve to see that resolve in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's my turn to share something," Maria spoke, sighing heavily before looking down at her worn converse and beginning her story. "Both my fathers are gay, I have never had a problem with them being gay and as far as I was concerned everyone else was ok with it as well. But I was very wrong; I only must have been five years old when it happened. We we're at the park, having a picnic..my fathers loved to spend family time together. But they both seemed on edge that day, and I remember an older woman who had just been giving my fathers the evil eye all day." Her voice began to crack, " I thought nothing of it, I was still so young. But this woman came over and started yelling at both my fathers. Stating something along the lines of how wrong it was for gays to have a child. My fathers fought back of course, but she simply backed off walking away. My parents let it go and let me go play on the playground set. I don't remember much after that but I remember the lady had grabbed me and run off with me. All while she told me that I would be just fine, that I would grow up with a mother and father just like any normal child. I was so scared."<p>

She paused for a moment, catching her breath and trying to shake the feeling of fear off of her. "She kept me at her house for a few days," Something registered in Blaine's head, and he interrupted. "I remember hearing my parents talk about that story, the girl getting kidnapped from the park…she was you." Maria nodded. "The police finally came and brought me home to my dad's, I was so happy to be home. This woman's house was small and dirty, and she kept trying to get me to call her mom. I refused of course. I don't remember all of what happened, thank God. Fear and anger must've blocked most of it from my immediate memory. But the nights I can sleep, I sometimes remember. And it kills me every time." She stopped talking, it was all she would share about the story.

Blaine was the one to speak out again, "Maria, honey, homophobia is everywhere in the world. But what that woman did took it to a new level. I'm so sorry it happened to you." She nodded, and smiled an almost fake watery smile at him. "But you need to know not everyone is like that, not everyone is close minded and insane. There are people who are accepting and kind hearted, remember that." Maria let that sink in as Sebastian spoke next. "My turn, I'm assuming."

* * *

><p>"I was a tad bit of a man-whore awhile back," Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and Sebastian changed his sentence. " I was a huge man-whore awhile back, but I have a reason why. Someone broke my heart, now they didn't break it. They died it to a railway and ran over it with a freight train. He was the first boy I ever truly loved. " Sebastian's eyes became lost in time as he remembered. The sound of his heart breaking all over again was echoing through the thick trees. "I was among the first to come out of the closet at school, but no one was much of a bully. Out loud anyway, then I met Theo. Theo made me seem like I was the most important thing in his life, he was my other half. We had everything in common, and did everything together. We dated for almost a year, I met his parents, he met mine; we were serious. In every way shape and form…he was my first and he treated me with care. I'd never had someone care for me the way he did. Theo promised me the world, and that he'd never leave..i never knew how easy it was for him to fake all of that. But a few weeks later, the shit hit the fan. One day, he was avoiding me completely, and out of curiosity I asked his friend why he was. What he told me, infuriated me. The year before he and his friends had bet that he couldn't charm a freshman to fall in love with him and put out. It was a game they'd been playing since they were sophmores. Find a willing freshman, make them give you their heart, use that freshman, and then move on to someone new the next year. It was a sick game, but the never ceased to play it. From what I hear, they still play it and they are all in college. The grade level just one upped for them. It was funny for them, not so funny for the boys and girls whose hearts are now shattered. I really thought he cared about me, and I will never understand why he let it go so far; I was nothing but a few bucks for him. But he was my world, my everything, my life. What makes it worse is he took something from me I'll never get back. My innocence, he was my first…but not my last. After all this, I couldn't confront him, I wouldn't. The game had been explained to me, and by the way he was acting I knew it was true." Silent tears fell from his eyes, and it was quiet for awhile; the only sounds being the heartbeats of the group, and one broken beat that sounded more mono-toned than the others.<p>

He spoke again, "So I whored myself out, sleeping with everyone. Boy or girl. I was hoping someone would come along that would make me feel the way Theo had made me feel. But no such luck. But now, now I've found Kahlil who is sweet, kind and gentle. And for once, lust isn't everything I feel…it took me several partners and so many years but I finally came to Dalton and found someone who is actually worth giving myself too. But I will wait til I know I'm in love to do it. I found love after everything that happened to me. You will too Maria." He sat back, for once he didn't look like the sharp tongued, sex god he always looked like. He looked like a normal boy, and she realized he was. He had be turned stone- hearted but found his way back to the softer Sebastian he had been. She felt a small glimmer of hope inside.

* * *

><p>Nick decided to go next, to give Maria some time to think. "I had been thirteen when I discovered the magic of drugs. My family was broken, my father was never there but one thing was always there for me. That was my darling, darling painkillers. I took them all the time to numb the pain I felt inside." Judging from the shocked faces of his fellow Warblers, he elaborated.<p>

"My parents were never married when they had me. Never thought to get married, I simply took my mothers maiden last name; but they didn't stay together. When I was only three, my father up and left. No note, no phone call. He walked out the front door with his suitcase in hand, I don't even remember if he kissed me goodbye. I don't care anymore anyway. It was just me and my mother for awhile, but as I grew older I noticed more and more mysterious men would come to the house at night and leave in the morning. Whenever I asked her about them, she said they were friends who would come to visit. I remember that her special friends never visited more than once. A few years later, when I was 10, she finally married one of her friends. Then along came my sister. But I ended up raising her, my so called parents were out all the time. Partying. Even when they were home, they didn't care about us. My mother was only in newlywed paradise for a few months anyhow."

"He would beat her constantly, and with me still being so young, and my sister only a year old. There was nothing I could do. I just avoided being home when I could, started hanging out with the rebellious crowd once I hit middle school. That's when a friend introduced me to prescription drugs, not to many to kill me but enough to numb me of the shit that happened at home. Enough to make me forget my world long enough to feel relaxed. Then I'd float back to reality and watching my mother get hit everyday. So I began to make sure I was constantly high, never having to return to my crappy reality. But when I was 15, I overdosed. Too many at once, and it almost killed me. Lucky for me the friend I was with at them time called for help. I woke up in the hospital a few days later. My family hadn't come to visit once, they put me in rehabilitation over the summer. The summer before I came here."

"At one point they asked what went on at home that sparked my pill abuse, so I told them all about my neglectful mother, abusive stepfather and how I had to raise my baby sister practically by myself. When I was released from rehab, they moved my sister and I out. I was put into Dalton, and my sister now lives with my grandparents. I still go check on her sometimes at random, just to be sure that she's alright. She's doing fine. A happy, healthy three year old girl who has no recollection whatsoever of her past; lucky for her. And, I may never forgive them…but I will forget about it. When something bad happens you have to learn to let the past go, Maria, because you cannot let something like your past control how your future turns out."

* * *

><p>Blaine went on next, they had decided she could share her story as a joint one instead; the advice and stories they had given her seemed to be helping. So they kept it in a continuous streak. Blaine cleared his throat and went on: "I'm out and I am proud. That's a given, but not everyone in this world is approving. Sadly, majority of the homophobic teenagers seemed to be going to my old school. Every day for my last two years of middle school, and freshman year they made fun of me relentlessly. They covered my locker in glitter and wrote obscene names on it. I would go home and cry, and try to talk to my dad about it because I thought, maybe for a second there that he cared about my well being. But all he ever wanted was a straight son. So when I wasn't being bullied mercilessly at school, I was being dragged to countless football games and sport bars, we rebuilt a car together." He sighed and carried on.<p>

"I used to pretend that it was because he wanted a father-son relationship. But I knew, deep down inside, that he figured if he brought me around enough testosterone that maybe I'd turn straight. He never once called the school to have someone help me, every day I'd come home ruined by what they did to me. I will never understand why he let me suffer like that." Blaine clenched and un clenched his fists, and one could almost sense the anger floating off him in waves.

"Finally, before a Sadie Hawkins dance at our school…a friend of mine came out of the closet. It gave me reassurance, that I wasn't alone, and we decided to be brave and bold and go to this dance...together. As friends of course. But when we arrived, before we even got inside the building a group of jocks came and…beat the living crap out of us. I was in the hospital for days, and I still have scars to show. But my friend, he didn't make it. They had beat his head against the concrete, trying to beat the lady out of him they said," Blaine was spitting venom. They were all taken aback, no one had ever seen Blaine Anderson so angry.

"When I was released from the hospital, the first thing I did was hunt those jocks down. They hadn't gotten in trouble for what they did, the school assumed that since I was gay this sort of thing should be something I should get used to. No one should have to get used to fear, and loathing and the suicidal thoughts. So I decided to fight back, and one day I caught them by surprise. With a bat." Sebastian stared with amazement, Blaine had actually gotten violent, something they were all sure he'd never do. Then he remembered the stories of how Blaine's temper had gotten the best of him whenever Kurt took him to see his McKinley friends. The story of the Night of Neglect, and a time over the summer where Blaine almost got into a fight with Kurt's hulking stepbrother. This kid had a lot of anger, that was a given.

"I didn't do well, even with my bat. They still kicked my ass again, opening a few scars up in the process. I became afraid to go to school, and didn't almost my entire sophomore year. Which is why I am 18 years old…and still a junior. I had begged my dad to let me transfer schools and he finally did, I needed an education. Which I couldn't receive if I was too afraid to go back to school, when I arrived at Dalton I was still a wreck, and they made me start out as a sophomore again even though I should have been a junior. Missing all that school, certainly did not pay off well for me. I was still lost and upset, even after I was adopted by the Warblers. I mean, I had good days and some bad days…and then Kurt stumbled into my life." Blaine smiled warmly, his venom and malice melting from his voice, leaving only honey coated, love filled sighs.

"He was the worst spy I'd ever come across, but he was one of the cutest. I'd known I'd liked him from the moment we'd met… but I was terrified of being someone's boyfriend. For instance the last guy I was with, even as just a friend ended up dead. I was so afraid to let him in, so afraid I'd lose someone who meant the world to me. But I did, trusted what my heart felt and I kissed him a few days before Regionals. We didn't win though, but he and I won something so much better. We'd both come from utter shit treatment, and found each other. He is the love of my life, and I'm so glad I never killed myself. Because if I had I never would've found what I didn't know I was looking for." Blaine sat back in his chair. And Maria realized it was her turn to share. Three more stories had been shared so all she simply had to do was tell them what happened at Crawford. She knew she had to tell them three things, but only one had brought her to the position she was in.

* * *

><p>"I was a freshman at Crawford, and a relatively normal, happy student. Until the new teacher came, Mr. Konnifer. He was a forty something year old man and he taught English, which was one of my best subjects; something he used easily. One day, we'd been assigned an essay which I did fantastic on, perfect score. He invited me to stay after school, so we could discuss it. I didn't notice at that moment, the glint in his eyes, or the way he watched me as I left." Her eyes were as dark and un-readable as always. "I went in after school that day, thinking I'd simply receive praise and be on my way. But then he locked the door behind me," It clicked for Jeff before any other what had happened in that room with the teacher. The look in her eyes at the moment, was the same look he'd worn only a few years before. "I'll spare you all the details, but it happened every day for months. I tried to tell someone but they didn't believe me. Turns out Mr. Konnifer was giving donations of a heavy sum of money to Crawford, so they were going to keep him, and his money around. Some of the girls at school found out, and I became the school whore. Every time I would walk into my dorm room it would be full of condoms or pillows. The pillows because I <em>spent so much time on my back. <em>They didn't realize he was forcing himself on me, I would try and fight and run away everytime. But all that those girls thought it was, was my putting out to get a good grade. So I started cutting. It was an accident, I had been shaving my legs and the razor slipped but I felt no pain. So I removed the razor from the head and by the end of that night my legs were covered, in long, deep wounds." She felt ever pair of eyes look down at her legs, which were exposed by her Dalton uniform skirt.

The scars were light, but noticeable if you were looking for them. "At Crawford we had the choice to wear tights under our skirts. After a while they were a nessicity for me. Every inch of my body except for my shoulders up was subject to damage, my wrists ecspecially. And would notice but never ceased to tell me how beautiful I was. Which made me sick, he was so gentle and I hated him for it. I stopped eating, figuring that if I got bone skinny he would think I was gross but all it did was egg him on. I stopped wearing makeup, stopped doing my hair. I looked homeless, and if it wasn't for the mandatory tight uniforms and short skirts I would've dressed differently too. A teacher had ruined my life, but another teacher, a nice younger guy named Gary, He had all his students address him by his first name, he saved me. For the first time ever, Mr. Konnifer had threatened to kill me if he found out I told. I was so afraid and after having his way. I ran to my room, determined to kill myself before he did." But a knock came to the door, I answered thinking it was coming to dispose of me because he'd found out I'd been trying to snitch on him. So I opened the door, bloody wrists and all. There was Gary, I'd left my books in his room that day and he'd come to return them. He saw what happened to my wrists, he didn't press for details. He simply called my uncle and forced him to remove me from Crawford. He knew that whatever was wrong had started at Dalton." Nick spoke up: "But why didn't he call your dads?" Maria looked confused and then realized she had yet to explain something else.

"I mostly live with my uncle, both my fathers are in the service. So I only see them ever so often, I stay with my uncle. And for a few months after I was discharged from Crawford, I stayed with him. I still harmed myself every day, but I was wearing makeup again. Dark makeup like I wear now, and he knew something was wrong. But I refused help, and I still am refusing professional help because I know if I tell. Mr. Konnifer will find me and I cannot let him find me." She was shaking with fear, and Sebastian was kneeling at her side; not touching her but close enough to let her know he was there.

"He enrolled me here because the Dean is his closest friend. And I needed an education. He knows the Dean will keep an eye out for me here, and so here I am. Still as ruined and hopeless and fearing touch as ever. I wish my story had a happier ending like all of yours but honestly it doesn't."

All the boys were kneeling around her know, only Jeff was brave enough to reach out and grab her hand. She resisted pulling back as long as she could but yanked her hand away. "Maria, you have to let us try to help you. We know how tough it will be, we understand but you have to know we won't hurt you." She looked in Jeff's eyes and nodded. But then contradicted, "Everyone in my life gets sick and tired of trying to help me, I know you all will too. Quit while your ahead. I am not worth it." Blaine spoke this time, "I don't ever want to hear you say that. You are worth everything. You are worth being saved. Don't you think we all felt worthless at some point. God, made you for a reason-" "God put me in this situation, he created that monster who did this to me!" "And he also made you strong enough to get through it Maria!" She sat staring at Blaine, who's expression was lit with determination. "Please hear me when I say, we will not stop until you are better. He screwed you over big time and I know it. He ruined your innocence but he did not ruin you. You are a fantastic singer and dancer, and you will do great things. Do not let your past, control your future." His words sank in. and Blaine went on, the other boys nodding in agreement. "You have to trust us, have some faith in us. We will not hurt you and we will always be here. Is that understood?" Maria nodded.

"When we get back to Dalton, you're forfeiting your razors to me. Ok?" Nick was the one to say this, and she looked almost anger for a moment before gritting her teeth and nodding. "You'll make music your outlet. And if I need to I will forfeit my free time to spend with you until I know you won't hurt yourself again." She was surprised to hear Jeff say this, no one invested that kind of time in her before. She agreed with all their terms and conditions then stood, and gave each of them a light hug.

When she hugged Jeff, he ignored that last boundary and pulled her in close. He felt her breathing quicken with fear, and he held her until it calmed down. "I know shock therapy isn't a good way to do this but you need to know that we won't hurt you. You'll get through this." He let her go, and she backed away slowly. Debating on if she was mad or happy that he'd done that. She settled on letting it go, he was only trying to help. She figured if she allowed these four light touches. Such as hugs and fist bumps, maybe she could get over the flaming skin reaction. For the first time ever, she had hope.

"Now, who wants to play a game?" Sebastian suggested and they gathered around to hear him explain a few rules.

* * *

><p>As he was explaining these rules, Blaines phone buzzed again is his pocket. It was Kurt, asking for a quick summary of what had happened; Blaine knew he couldn't tell Kurt her story but he simply stated how she had opened up and how she might soon get better. Kurt congratulated the boys on their progress and shared a few lovey dovey texts with Blaine. He continued to text Kurt until it was time to play. Blaine was beyond happy he'd found someone as amazing as Kurt. They had fixed each other, made each other whole. He'd found the love of his life, at a bad time in his life. And he made him better; looking up from his text goodbye he saw the way Jeff looked at Maria. He saw genuine affection there, the same he looked at Kurt with. He'd found his love, and he'd hoped Maria wouldn't miss her chance at finding love too. Especially since, he'd already seemed to have found her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Dead Man's tag: i do not suggest you play this game, i was debating what they should play, scrolled through tumblr and found it. If you want to know what it is, it's basically hide and seek in the dark, in nature, and you're inviting a ghost or ghoul to play with you. Sounds fun, and scary.<strong>

**I apologize if i scared any of you with this chapter, also inform me of any grammatical errors. Let me know, reviews are loved.**


	8. Chapter 7: Labels

**Authors note: Finally updated, fluff and angsty chapter...Please let me know what you think of it and i promise it won't take me forever to update after this! Reviews are loved by the way. Bring em on ladies and Klainers. Alright, proceed.**

* * *

><p>Maria awoke to the sight of blond hair in front of her, realizing it wasn't Blaine she struggled to remember why roommates had been switched. Blaine had simply stated that he was going to switch places with Jeff; in the long haul she did sleep better that night. In fact she woke up to find herself intertwined with Jeff, wound tightly together almost attached at the hip. Her immediate instinct was to leap out of his reach, turn her back and be furious at him. Then all of last night came back to her, she remembered her promise and decided it would be best to remain calm. He wasn't going to hurt her, she let her body relax against his; listening to his deep intakes of breath as her nerves calmed with each one. <em><strong>It's only Jeff, he would never hurt you. You know this, go back to sleep, for gods sake it's still dark outside. Holy God does he smell amazing. <strong>_She paused for a moment, surprised at her thought. Then lay there breathing in his scent. Maria was soon comfortable enough in his arms to fully relax and drift into a doze.

As she lay contentedly in his arms, her mind wandered into dreamland. And for the first time, she had no nightmares just restful sleep, almost a full night of it. In her sleep she sighed peacefully and curled closer into Jeff; instinctively his arms wound tighter around her.

* * *

><p>Jeff opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Maria sitting cross-legged in front of him in the small tent, looking very lost in her own thoughts but smiling. The next thing he was aware of was an ache in his crotch and he realized he had morning wood. Eyes widening he reached behind his head and pulled the pillow out from under it, he sat up and attempted to cover his stiff member with it. Maria laughed uncomfortably before speaking; "You don't have to cover it up, I know it's there it was digging into my thigh this morning when I woke up." His cheeks reddened and he began sputtering out apologies "I swear it just happens to guys in the morning! I-it had nothing to do with you, I mean not that you're not pretty but I mean it just, when guys sleep.." Maria shushed him. "I know, it was just a little nerve racking to wake up to it is all. I'll be fine." She looked a little pale, and he realized how awkward her smile was becoming. "I'll just step outside and…fix this problem then?" She nodded a small curt nod and he crept out of the tent to go relieve himself of his problem. The other boys were still asleep, it was just after dawn and knowing his friends they'd stay asleep for a while. He finished his business and returned seeing that she hadn't moved. He sat down across from her knees touching knees, waiting for the awkward in the air to fade and he took in her appearance.<p>

Jeff couldn't believe how beautiful she really was even first thing in the morning. When he was younger he always thought of what his dream girl would be like. He'd always seen a petite brunette, with blue eyes and a small porcelain smile; she'd drag him shopping but he wouldn't mind because he'd be rewarded for it later. She'd be straight A smart, and a cheerleader, top envy of the school. But after all that happened to him, he decided it didn't matter what she looked like, or who she was. If she loved him even after all his flaws, then he'd be just fine.

Sitting in the comfortable silence with Maria, who had laid down on her sleeping bag and now had headphones in he realized he did have a dream girl. And she was laying in front of him listening to a White Snake song, humming along quietly. She wasn't petite she was tall and had long limbs but it didn't matter because they were just about eye level, her hair was blood red and it made him smile when he ran his fingers through it occasionally if she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Her eyes weren't crystal blue but instead the most interesting pair of eyes he'd ever seen. And she wasn't perfect, Her smile was crooked, her arms were scarred, and she had a few problems. Somethings he could easily overlook. He knew he wanted to be with her. To fix her, and make her whole again…to make her his.

Maria looked up, caught his eye and smiled again; having gotten past all the hub-bub of the morning she looked genuinely content. He smiled back and laid down next her, pulling her close towards him she her head rested on his chest. Jeff was free to gaze at her and he did, taking his time and fussed with her crimson locks.

"Jeff I want to ask you something." He nodded and Maria sat up pulling away from him slightly to look at him. "What are we? I mean we hang out a lot. You stay up with me at nights, you don't mind ditching the guys every once in a while to come hang out with me but I'm so confused as to what to label our…thing we have going on."

Jeff sat up, once again knee to knee with Maria. He took her hand in his and thought for a moment before he spoke.

"We are whatever you're comfortable with us being. I don't want to push you into anything." She nodded, and looked into his eyes. Golden gaze smoldering. "I want to be with you, I really like you and you are the first person to show me that kind of compassion and I hope you like me too."

"I do."

Hope sparked up, burning like a small match inside her heart. Her heart beat amped up a few speeds as he kept speaking.

"I think about you constantly, and all I want to do is see you happy," she nodded and he went on: "Maria, I like you. I really, really like you. And I want to be with you as your boyfriend, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you're smart and witty and I never know whether you're about to zig or zag. You are an animal at videogames, you actually read books with I never thought would be a choosing characteristic that I would need to add to my list, but honestly I don't need that list anymore because you are the only girl I want to be with, stop me if I'm rambling."

Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and she shook her head no. He smiled, and simply stated that it would be best if he shut up at that moment anyway. They looked at each other for a few moments and he leaned in towards her. _**He's gonna kiss me, oh SHIT. He's gonna kiss me. Fuck. Breathe Maria breathe. **_She tried her best to calm down, and suddenly he was inches away. His sweet breath only a few inches away from her lips. Jeff was so close he was almost talking against her lips, "Is this ok?" She could only nod once before his lips connected with her own; and the fireworks popped off one after another. He reached behind and gripped her hair, pulling her closer to him as she melted into his touch. His free hand traveled down to her back, pulling her even closer. He opened his mouth slightly letting his tongue slip past his lips and lick at her bottom one willing her to grant him access. She paused for a moment, then granted him that access. They broke apart, gasping for air and she fell against his chest smiling as he held her into his arms and they both relaxed. Jeff looked down at her, and asked if this meant they were together. "This means that I am very confused right now, but I know one things for sure that I want to be with you. But I can't like everyone else's girlfriend. You're going to be stuck with a prude, and severe mood swings not to mention having to look at my scars constantly. So all that is a maybe. We will test this out for a few weeks alright?" Jeff nodded, the deal seemed fair enough. She settled back against his chest once more and they sat waiting to hear the sounds of their friends beginning to wake up.

* * *

><p>Never was Kurt more glad to be back at Dalton, wrapped up in his boyfriends embrace. Glad to be back to being kissed and hugged. "Remind me again never to leave for the weekend, Home's nice and all but I'd rather be here with you." Kurt managed to squeeze it in between pecks. Blaine had been overjoyed when Kurt had walked in their room only a few minutes prior. "Don't. Ever. Leave. Me" he managed to squeeze out. Punctuating every word with a chaste kiss to his lovers lips.<p>

Pulling away, Kurt smiled and asked what the rest of their night had been like. Blaine went into a quick summary, telling Kurt about their genius plan to share all of their stories at once, then proceeded to ask his boyfriend about his weekend. Kurt rolled his eyes: "Finn and I sort of got into a fight before I left." Blaine inquired so Kurt went on to tell the story of how Finn called him controlling. "Well, Kurt you were kind of keeping an eye on him the rest of the weekend from what you told me. I'm not surprised." "He almost burned the kitchen down Blaine, seriously. And since when do you take Finn's side on anything?"

"I'm not taking his side it's just that he had a point."

"Which is?"

Blaine knew to tread lightly, considering his answer before he said it. "You can be a little controlling at times, and it can get a little irritating."

Kurt's blue eyes flashed icy venom and he turned scarlet from embarrassment. "I am not. Honestly, Blaine when have I ever been controlling over you?"

"Over my clothing, for one thing. You always dictate what I should wear."

"You almost never wear socks Blaine. That's a major fashion crime."

"I take you for your quirks take me for mine, if my feet wanna be free then they want to be free."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're such a child. Quirks? What else don't you like about me Blaine?"

Blaine backtracked. "I never said anything about not liking you for being controlling at points."

"You said it annoys you."

"I said it can be irritating. Kurt, honey please don't stick words in my mouth."

"Why does that irritate you too?" Kurt knew he was being difficult. It just hadn't been his weekend, and the last thing he wanted to hear out of his boyfriends mouth is what he was saying. It was a stupid fight, but it hurt all the same. He'd been on edge lately and Blaine was catching the most of it.

"Kurt! You're talking crazy. You know that I love everything about you."

"Tonight, you can love me from Nick and Jeff's room. Because you'll be staying in there tonight." Blaine looked astounded. "Kurt, sweetie, you've got to be kidding." Kurt simply gestured toward the door, and Blaine shrugged and walked out. Unsure of what had happened but very unhappy that it had.

Kurt flopped onto the bed, the room was oddly silent. He was out of line and he knew it, he'd picked a fight over something stupid and now he was sure Blaine was mad at him. It had been a frustrating weekend and all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd worry about Blaine in the morning.

* * *

><p>The fifth period English class was quiet that day. Jeff kept shooting Maria flirty glances and she smiled shyly at him. At the rate they were going they had almost none of the tedious assignment done, boths heads were filled with the thought of the other. Kurt and Blaine had a different situation. Both sat awkwardly next to each other, Kurt looking regretful and Blaine looking agitated. He'd snuck back into their room that morning to get his uniform after Kurt had left and was late to his first period class. He was torn between being mad at Kurt, and forgiving him because he knew that Kurt had been on edge all weekend. He hated the tension between them, and longed to be back to their usual honeymoon like atmosphere. Kurt's hand lay on the desk between the two of them, and his face looked sad and slightly worried. Blaine decided he couldn't hold onto his grudge for very much longer. So he reached up and tentatively took his boyfriends hand. Startling the counter-tenor; Kurt looked over at Blaine and offered him a small smile. Blaine gave him one in return, and mouthed a apology to Kurt. Kurt nodded, and nudged his lover with his shoulder before turning his head in his teacher's direction. "Kurt, do me a favor and run this down to the office?" Kurt stood, taking a note from his teacher and walking into the hallway. The door had shut behind him and a few seconds later the intercom went off:<p>

"Students of Dalton Academy, we are issuing a level 3 lock down on campus. Locked, Lights and Out of sight. Teachers please hurry." The intercom turned off and the teacher looked almost irritated at the interruption. He gathered his clipboard and locked the door, turning out the lights and ushering the students into the back corner of the room. Blaine walked and sat next to Jeff, and noticed the blonde was considerably stiff. "What's the matter?" Blaine whispered over to Jeff. "Maria's out in the hallway, she left class a few minutes before Kurt did to go to the bathroom." Blaine chuckled lightly, and assured Jeff that it was only a drill and that most likely another teacher had taken her into his class.

But something in his mind warned him that he might have been wrong. They sat in silence for what seemed like 10 minutes. Their teacher, Mr. Leavett had noticed his students absence but did nothing of it. He had the same thoughts Blaine had had. Some other teacher had probably taken them in to hide. He was sure it was only a drill, and tried to think back to the staff meeting last Tuesday to remember if they said anything about it.

Jeff and Blaine were playing a game of whispered hangman whilst waiting for the lockdown to be ended. Both were slightly on edge at the fact that neither one of their significant others had been heard from yet. Usually by now the office would have alerted Mr. Leavett to let him know his students were found. Jeff looked up and happened to see a blur rush past the window in the door, a blur with porcelain skin and chestnut colored hair. He nudged Blaine and wrote down on the paper what he saw, both gazed out the glass in the door, attempting to see something. Blaine began to fill with panic. Both flinched when they saw another blur with red hair run past the window and collide into the other blur. Jeff and Blaine both realized very quickly that Maria and Kurt had never made it into another teacher's room. Let alone out of the English hall.

Blaine realized how foolish they were to think that considering that in the English wing there were only three classrooms. The other two below the floor they were on. During these lockdowns the automatic glass doors leading into the other wings and grass area automatically locked. The office building was across the other side of the grassy mid areas. He figured they were safe as long as they remained hidden.

Jeff couldn't see much out of the small glass opening in the door's wooden glory. But he knew Maria and Kurt were out there, and it scared him to know they weren't well hidden. He reminded himself in his head that it was only a drill. That Kurt and Maria would be fine out there alone. Still it made him anxious to know she was out there.

A few more minutes passed and the students got antsy waiting for the lockdown to be called off.

With earsplitting volume, the sound of gunshots rang out followed by the sound of shattering glass. A scream was heard, then the sound of heavy boots stepping on glass as the gunman entered the lonely English wing.

_**It's not a drill. **_The thought ran through Jeff's and Blaine's mind before they both leapt up and crept towards the small glass window in the door to peer out despite their teachers warning. Blaine mind was racing, he knew that the glass shattering was loud enough to attract attention but the English wing sat lonely on the outer areas of the Dalton group of buildings. It would be a long time before help arrived, considering that the office building was clear across the cluster of wings and dorming rooms. Peering out he saw what he feared the most The love of his life and his close friend, hiding behind the series of vending machines clinging to each other. As the masked gunman stood only a few feet away from the both. Kurt had his hand covering Maria's mouth. It had been her who screamed. Jeff pushed Blaine out of the way and almost ripped the door open to go save them but was quickly and silently yanked back by their teacher who ushered them violently back into the corner.

Both boys huddled closed together, feeling helpless to the fact that the ones the loved were facing extreme danger on the opposite side of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt's hand was covering Maria's mouth, as she cried silently out of fear. Kurt had a few tears running down his face as well, but he ignored them. Trying to focus all his energy on being as silent as possible.<p>

He hadn't made it out of the building before the intercom went off. All the doors had slammed shut and in the moments it took him to register what had happened he realized it was too late for him to get into a classroom. Maria was simply coming back from the bathroom, having heard the announcement she decided to take refuge in the bathroom before realizing she saw Kurt. She sprinted silently over to him, and both had figured they would be able to hide in the bathroom. Maria had attempted to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge. Kurt had whispered that the door had a tendency to catch, before he threw his weight against it. Popping it open, Maria flinched and looked out the window into the commons area. They door's sound hadn't gone unnoticed and Maria's face blanched. Pointing out the window she gestured for Kurt to look, and what he saw scared him. Outside was a man with a large gun, looking very angry, and looking directly at the two of them.

Both had run to go hide, but when the gunshots rang out they frightened Maria so she screamed. Kurt had slapped his hand over her mouth and now they both stood waiting behind the machine. The gunman only a few inches away. In fury the gunman fired again, aiming at one of the vending machines and successfully shorting it out. Sparks flew from it and Maria whimpered. Gathering the killers attention quickly. Suddenly both Kurt and Maria were face to face with someone. Maria screamed once again, because she could recognize those eyes anywhere.

They were the crazed eyes of her teacher at Crawford Country Day.

Mr. Konnifer

* * *

><p><strong>Foot note: Cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em<strong>

**QUICK NOTE:**

**If in the sad event my fic is deleted from here, My fic and i are on _Scarves and Coffee_****under the pen name RedHeadedSleepingBeauty or just search Warblers of Dalton Academy.**

**So go find me if you need too! Other than that, i should be updating soon! So watch for that!**

**Farewell lovelies**

** and please PLEASE leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Pillows

**Authors note: Hey Guys! So, you all might be mad at me after this chapter but i promise it'll end happily! Forgive me! and please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The smell of fear crept through the room, the silence so eerily present it was unsettling. Maria's heart skipping a beat as the realization crept over her that her perverted teacher stood before; hand gripped around a gun. The intensity of the situation clung to her as she realized Kurt was also stuck with her, she knew she couldn't let him die. Blaine was one of her best friends and she knew how heartbroken the tenor would be to lose the love of his life. " …what are you doing?" Her voice came out strong and silent, the fear the wrapped around her like a blanket was pulled tighter. "I lost my job because of you. You told somebody, it was our secret Maria." His eyes looked crazy, Kurt stood silently in the background. His head quickly trying to figure out what on earth their little secret could have been. It was then that Mr. Konnifer noticed the young man cowering behind the red-head. "Who's this? A friend? Shall I make him suffer the way I am going to suffer?" Maria's eyes widened as she realized the man of her nightmares was raising a gun to her friend. "NO! PLEASE WAIT! YOU CAN'T" She leapt in front of him, "Move you stupid girl!" "Never!"<p>

Mr. Konnifer lowered his weapon in the slightest. "Because of you telling I am going to lose everything I have because you told! So you'll lose someone close to you!" Her mind was racing as she quickly shot an apologetic look to Kurt then screamed "I hate him, why kill someone that would mean nothing to me if he were gone?" Kurt took immediate offense before he realized she was lying. The tears streaming down her face, and her stance in front of him proved she cared. She was trying to save him, as stealthily as he could he tapped her once on the shoulder so she knew of his understanding. Mr. Konnifer looked taken aback before he raised his weapon again with his right hand, shoved Maria out of the way with his left and fired his pistol.

The students in the English room listened helplessly as gun shots were fired out in the hallway. Screams were heard; as both Jeff and Blaine's hearts sunk in realization that someone had gotten shot. Not waiting a second more the boys stood and ran, out of the teachers reach and burst into the hallway, only to see Maria laying on the ground clawing to get up and get at her old teacher. A few feet behind her lay Kurt, with a gaping wound on his shoulder, upon further discovery a bruise would be found on Maria's hand hinting that she had hit the gun hard enough to make its holder fire slightly to the right and spare Kurt's life; she rose from the ground. Nose bleeding from where it had connected with the ground upon her second fall. Running at Mr. Konnifer she attacked him and pinned him against the wall. Hand with the gun pinned above him and gripped tightly at the wrist.

"It was wrong what you did to me, you know it was. It was disgusting, I am not who I was anymore. Do you hear me? YOU RUINED ME. I hurt myself to feel something now; I am not Maria Martin anymore." "You were nothing. You were worthless and you know it. Definitely not worth going to jail over," Her heart sank at the words. Any fight she had in her gone at the moment, releasing her grip on him she stepped back completely lost in her how thoughts. _**He's right, I am worthless. Worthless shit, Kurt's going to die because of me. **_The counter-tenor howled in pain somewhere behind her, and the boys' focus now broken Blaine ran to his side, taking Kurt's head in his hands and whispering to reassure him.

"Kurt, sweetie stay with me come on." Blaine eyed the wound in his lover's shoulder. It didn't appear to have an exit area so he knew Kurt had a possible chance of survival. He quickly ripped his blazer off, folding it to make a pad, with his boyfriend's head in his lap he whispered softly under his breath as he pressed down on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Kurt, this is going to hurt but I need you to trust me. Don't fall asleep on me sweetie, just focus on my voice ok?" Kurt chimed in with a groan of pain and barely tilted his head in a nod before speaking. "Blaine, I love you. I love you, and you were the," he gasped as Blaine applied slightly more pressure on his wound. Blaine bent down and kissed his forehead which glimmered with sweat and was creased from pain. Kurt panted and finished his sentence, telling Blaine how much he meant to him before Blaine shushed him and told him to save his strength. Applying more pressure yet, he prayed and waited that someone would come to help before things got worse than they already were.

Maria stared, locking eyes Jeff and Mr. Konnifer struggled to catch his breath. She'd had him pinned very well by the throat, the venom in Jeff's glare frightened her and she hoped with all she could that it wasn't directed at her. Maria's mind was miles away and she never saw Mr. Konnifer rise up from the ground again and raise his gun at her.

Blaine looked out the window and saw several guards running to the building, at the rate they were going they wouldn't be able to get him before he ended Maria. He put his head down, crying heavily now and blocking Kurt's view so he couldn't see what was about to happen. He couldn't understand why Maria wasn't moving, but one look to her eyes and he saw that her mind had gone far off. Blaine looked at Jeff who looked on the verge of tears, The gunman stood pointing his gun point blank at her head. He wouldn't miss, that he made sure of. Jay Konnifer smiled a wicked smile, eyes wild and he waved good bye with his free hand as he pulled the trigger three times.

"MARIA MOVE!" She jumped back into reality just as the gun fired off the shots. Then she was knocked out of the way in a flurry on blond hair and tanned skin. She hit the ground and her head smacked against the wooden floors before she went unconscious. The sound of handcuffs and shouting being her lullaby as she drifted into a pool of black.

The beep of her heart monitor slowly brought her back into reality, with each beep she became more and more conscious. Opening her eyes she saw her uncle standing there, with a look of relief washing over his face. Her uncle looked a lot older than he seemed. The years of watching Maria while her fathers were gone had taken its toll on him. Maria always seemed to joke, on the rare occasions in which she smiled, about how much her uncle looked like Eminem. Especially now when he stood with a serious look on his face. She sat up, her heading spinning immediately and she felt his hands at her back trying to support her. She leapt away from his touch and would have jumped from the bed had she not been connected to an IV. "Maria! Calm down!" She sat back, and stared into her uncle's light blue eyes.

"What happened…I remember Mr….Mr. Konnifer being there with a gun and he hit Kurt! Is Kurt ok? And me! He fired at me, but I didn't get hit right? Someone jumped in front of me.." Her head was reeling. The last thing she remembered seeing was a swarm of bleached blonde hair…Jeff's hair. Her uncle gazed at her, choosing his words carefully. "Uncle, tell me what happened!" "You've been in and out of consciousness for about a week. You bumped your head pretty bad when you hit the floor, gave yourself a concussion. Mr. Konnifer was arrested first off, and was convicted in a few days. He'll be heading to prison for a very, very long time. The police questioned Blaine when he was able to leave Kurt's side, who is fine by the way. He's angry about the scar the bullet left but for the most part he's ok. Blaine told them from what he gathered why Mr. Konnifer was there in the first place. Maria, you have some explaining to do."

Maria hung her head, and cursed at Blaine for exposing her to them all like that. "Don't you dare be mad at that boy, thanks to him Mr. K is going away for a long time. Bite your tounge." She did.

"He's going to jail today. Now, your friends aren't mad at you, they're worried because you're the only one who's been out this long. Seems to me from what I've heard from Jeff, you were catching up on some sleep?" Maria's heart fluttered when she heard that Jeff was ok, and making jokes. Then she nodded, and proceeded to explain to her uncle what had happened with Mr. Konnifer and why she wasn't sleeping at nights. "Do I need to get you help, Ria? I will do whatever it takes."

She let the thought simmer for a few moments, thinking about the progress she had made before this all had happened. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you. So what's happening at Dalton?"

"The school's been closed for this week, and re-opens this coming Monday. No one was killed, and only you, Kurt and Jeff were injured. You'll all be allowed back when you're healed. But they'll have very tough security for a while there. Be warned."

Maria nodded, her eyes feeling droopy again. Her uncle left, promising he'd be back in the morning and Maria dozed. An hour later she opened her eyes to find Jeff, standing in the doorway gazing at her. She smiled, "Hey creeper." Jeff smiled back, "Hey Beautiful." He walked in, still wearing his hospital gown toting his IV behind. Maria's smile faltered, "That's my fault isn't it?" She eyed the bandages on his left arm. "Absolutely not. It's not your fault and don't you dare start blaming yourself for it. He sent you to the mental place you went when he did what he did to you. If anything, you were scared to the point where you couldn't move. But honey it's not your fault." He reached out, with his good arm and gripped her shoulder. "How bad is it Jeff?" she has ignored his attempt to comfort her. "I took two of them in the arm, on grazed the forearm. One went into my upper arm, which didn't pass all the way through. I'll have some difficulty moving my arm for a while. The other bullet missed me completely and if you had still been standing where you were it most likely would have hit you dead on."

Maria's heart sunk, and swelled. He had taken a bullet for her, he has saved her life and taken not just a bullet but two for her. She shot up from where she sat, ignoring the ache in her head and her mouth collided with his desperately. He stood shocked for a moment before melting into the kiss with her, this kiss was different from their first kiss; it was so much better. Maria's senses were overwhelmed with Jeff and Jeff couldn't get enough of Maria. Here she was, a hot mess in the hospital and he still wanted her. He pulled her in closer, feeling the blood draining from his head and into other places and she could sense it. At first she was tempted to spring back but instead she pressed herself closer to him and wound her fingers in his blonde hair.

Someone cleared their throat at the door, and Jeff leapt back almost knocking his IV over as both he and Maria looked at the door with eyes resembling a dear caught in head lights. There stood her roommate, Sebastian who had come to visit with flowers and a get well card; but was now standing there with a wide grin. "I came to visit, but you know you seem busy so I could just come back later.." He was still grinning and eyeing Jeff who stood, one leg over the other in an attempt to hide his slight problem. "No, it's fine Sebastian. Come in." She looked as Jeff and gestured for him to come sit down, pulling one of her several pillows out from behind her for him to cover himself with. He sat down next to her on the bed, and they sat side by side as Sebastian came and laid his flowers down on the table.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, his green eyes scanning them both. "My head hurts like crazy but it's nothing compared to his arm." Jeff shrugged it off, trying to take attention away from his arm which was resting over the pillow in his lap. "How's Kurt?" Jeff answered this one stating that Kurt would be fine and that Blaine hadn't left his side in a few days. "He's perfectly ok, just a few stitches and most likely a scar. Which is all he's worried about, but you know Blaine." Maria nodded, Blaine had to be out of his mind right now. The three sat and chatted for awhile before the nurse cam to usher Jeff back towards his room which was only a few doors down. Sebastian left going to deliver his card to Kurt before he left. Jeff was standing to leave, he gave Maria another kiss and was about to walk away when Maria reached and grabbed his good hand stopping him. "Remember how I said we could wait to try and label what we are?" Jeff nodded turning back to Maria, and grimacing in pain that was fresh in his arm. "I don't want to wait, Jeff you took bullets for me. If that isn't proof enough that you care then I'm crazy. I want to be with you, as your girlfriend." She looked down, blushing as she said it. "Funny, I kinda thought you already were." She looked up and saw him smiling, before he came down and kissed her again. And again. Before the nurse really did have to shoo him out of the room so he could get his pain medication.

Maria smiled, and continued smiling even as the nurse came in to turn out her lights. She had slight trouble going to sleep again that night, mind racing with thoughts. But eventually she did drift off.

Only to awake several hours later, screaming until she was purple from a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Foot note: Hey guys, i promise after this chapter there shall be not serious drama at Dalton for awhile. Maybe so smut but no drama.<strong>

**And again, in case anything happens, my story can be found on Scarves and under the pen name: Redheadedsleepingbeauty.**

**The stories not posted just yet but if anything happens i promise it will be. Thank you very much and please leave a review or any suggestions on what you think should happen next.**


	10. Chapter 9: Creek

**Authors note: What's this? Another update? Within two weeks? Heavens no! But it is the hospital visit from the Klaine POV. This story lacks all the Klaine promised in the summary. SO I promise to make it slightly more Klaine centric, what kind of shipper would I be if my OTP wasn't consistently in my story eh? We shall resume normal programming and less drama after this add on to the last chapter. So, read on! And Review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in a haze, mind full of fog and it was clear he was on anesthesia. There wasn't much he was aware of except a dulled ache in his shoulder and pressure on his left hand. He cracked his eyes and saw Blaine's hazel eyes staring at him with worry, then relief when he realized Kurt didn't seem to be in pain. He squeezed Kurt's left hand gently, murmuring a good morning to his beloved as he leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Kurt smiled feebly and attempted to sit up with some assistance from Blaine; "What happened?" he whispered in a voice so scratchy it didn't sound like his own. "You were shot honey. Maria's crazy rapist teacher went after you, you would've died had it not been for her nearly breaking her hand to mis-aim the gun." Kurt's memories came flooding back and he was so overwhelmed by his emotions that for a moment he couldn't catch his breath. He gasped for air, "Kurt sweetie, talk to me. NURSE!" Blaine rose in a panic and very nearly mashed the call button before Kurt sat him back down. "I'm fine..it's just….i almost died Blaine. He was going to kill me over her…because of her." Blaine sat confused at the monotone sound of Kurt's voice.<p>

"She also happened to keep him from killing you. You owe her." Kurt nodded and shook it off befored he asked how bad his injuries were. "Just a bump on the head, nothing bad because of the angle you fell at. A few stitches in your shoulder." Kurt groaned. "Great, scarring. Fantastic." The counter-tenor sat back and mumbled about permanent damage. Blaine stared dumb founded. "Kurt. You don't care that you got shot, that it took several hours for them to remove the bullet from your shoulder, the stress we were all under….but you care that'll scar." Kurt nodded, explaining how he'd rather worry about something small instead of everything else. Blaine couldn't help but agree, the last thing Kurt needed was stress. "We'll get you some scar cream the minute you're discharged." Kurt smiled and asked "How's my dad?" "He got quite stressed, he and Maria's uncle were at the trial for when they both knew the two of you and Jeff would be alright." "But my dad's heart…" Blaine shook his head and replied "You worry about getting better so you can at least get back to school after Thanksgiving Break. Your dad will be fine, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, then noticed the sad look in Blaine's eyes. "Blainey, what's wrong?" Blaine sighed, then sat down on the edge of Kurt's hospital bed. "The whole time this was going on, I was so worried I was going to lose you. That the last time we kissed, made love, hugged, stayed up watching Disney movies all night..would have been the last. I never want to lose you Kurt." Kurt sat up, winicing at the small wink of pain in his shoulder before he wrapped Blaine in a one armed hug. "You won't lose me. I told you I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"You wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye Kurt. That's what scared me, hell, the last words we actually SPOKE to each other were when we were fighting before this all happened." Blaine couldn't fight the tears that poured from his golden eyes, every memory he'd ever had with Kurt had been running through his mind like home movies.

Blaine's watery eyes locked onto Kurt's equally damp ones; every ounce of love they had for one another was shared in that look and for that moment all the two wanted was each other. Blaine latched onto the taller boy, arms locked around his waist in an attempt to hug him, and Kurt put all his strength into wrapping his good arm around Blaine as tightly as he could. The porcelain boy was the first to break the hug, reaching between them with his good hand and gripping Blaine's face and bringing it towards his in a desperate kiss. Blaine pulled him as close as he could without hurting his shoulder. The two boys remained lip locked, making out for what seemed like such a short time to them but a good 15 minutes in reality. They finally broke apart, both of their lips red and slightly puffy from the force of the one kiss.

"I love you. That's all. That's the only thing I could think about when I was laying on that floor in the English wing. Blaine, I'm so sorry you went through that." Kurt was stroking Blaine's hand, wincing occasionally from the growing pain in his shoulder. He would ignore it until it was almost unbearable, a few more moments of agony were perfectly fine to him as long as he could spend them consciously with his beloved. "I love you too Kurt. You are the love of my life, and don't you dare scare me like that again." They kissed again, and hugged before Kurt whimpered in pain, causing Blaine to jump back. "Do you need me to call the nurse Kurt?" the taller boy nodded and closed his eyes, attempting to block out the pain. Blaine mashed the call button and as if she'd been waiting for it, the nurse walked in and started Kurt on his morphine again before walking out. Kurt waited for it to kick in, his vision getting slightly fuzzy as he began to slip into sleep.

"You know what was going through my mind the few days you've been out?" Kurt shook his head no and waited for Blaine to continue. "I kept remembering all the times we were together over the summer," Kurt smiled as the memories came to him as well. Fuzzy but there. He spoke up, "I remember when we went to the creek on that camping trip, and you were coming up with AWFUL scenario's of the people in it. " He was drifting closer towards sleep. Blaine grinned, "Yes, I remember. We were bored because you're brother and Burt went off to get firewood. I can't believe we convinced you to go camping." Kurt smiled and shook his head as he recalled the week long debate and persuasion Blaine used. _**The little thing matter, I'm glad I went with them. I hope I get to spend my forever with Blaine. **_Kurt's eyes were getting heavier, but he shifted to his right slightly to allow Blaine to crawl in next to him. Blaine crawled up into the hospital bed and rested Kurt's head on his shoulder. The tenor looked down and saw that beloved was almost asleep, so he dove into one of his scenario's from that trip to give Kurt something to doze off to. He thought back to that day, and remembered his imaginative story that he had conceived from the sight of a small boy fishing in the middle of the creek. More likely scaring the tiny fish from his stance, than to catch one.

"It was a quiet sunset at the creek, as little Timmy stood in the middle with his fishing rod," Blaine began, and Kurt smiled in his sleepy state. Slipping more and more by each passing minute into unconsciousness. "He had promised his father that he would catch a fish to bring home, to make his father proud. Little did Timmy know that, that day, would be his last. For it was that day, that old man Crotchet up the stream had dumped several barracudas in the water, to lessen the fish population." Kurt began to laugh, wincing a bit at the ache in his shoulder. He wasn't far from sleep. "Poor Timmy, didn't stand a chance against the vicious fish with his small fishing rod, bag of bait, and crocs." Kurt commented, "Creeks are too shallow for fish..let alone barracuda Blaine." "Tell that to Timmy, he was the one who thought he could fish in that tiny creek." Kurt chuckled in sleepy agreement.

Blaine noticed his love slipping deeper into unconsciousness, and knew he was only moments away from it, so he continued on. Absent-mindedly stroking his love's hair, as Kurt faded into sleep. Describing an epic battle between fish and boy, Blaine finally noticed that his love was asleep. But continued to tell the story in a day-dream, not knowing that Burt Hummel had been outside the door, from the beginning listening with a smile as he realized how much the two loved each other.

"For it seemed, luck was on Timmy's side as he escaped, one croc still on and all limbs attached. Timmy grew up, admitting he couldn't make his father happy. Things worsening when he realized he was gay, and that his father wished he would be straight. Then he met a boy, a wonderful boy who made his life so much better, he almost lost that boy once. But he pulled through, and they grew old together. Both telling their two kids, and later on their several grandkids about their near-death experiences. Timmy listening to his beloved going on and on about the love of his life, the one he met in high-school; and telling him to shush because the Judy Garland Christmas Extravaganza is on." Blaine yawned, on the verge of following his beloved into dreamland, he ended his story with a 'they lived happily ever after' and drifted off. Kurt snuggled in closely to his side. The two were swimming in dreams, involving each other.

* * *

><p>Burt stood outside the door, removing his old baseball cap from his head and slid down the wall sitting down on the tiled floor. He knew how close he'd come to losing Kurt, and he reminded himself to give that Maria a lifetime discount at Hummel's Tire and Lube. Burt Hummel smiled to himself as he heard the ending to Blaine's story, that seemed realistic. Though he knew that the barracuda part was off, Blaine had grown up in country clubs and expensive homes, always trying to make his father happy. He knew Blaine's father was abusive and neglectful and wished that he could leave that house. Burt chewed on the thought of letting Blaine move in with the Hudmels. Then, taken aback he realized he was referring to the family in the silly name Finn had given them when he married Carole. Both of whom, were at home waiting for him to come home with news on Kurt's condition.<p>

Burt sat thinking awhile more, listening to the sound of light snores and deep breathing coming from his sons room as the two boys were asleep. The older Hummel wasn't stupid, he'd seen the few black eyes Blaine tried to hide from him and Kurt; thinking he was succeeding when in all honesty both were aware that his father hit him. Not to mention around summer time when Burt and Kurt knew very well that Blaine had been late getting home the night after their camping trip and that when Burt walked him up to the door expression was venomous. The next day Blaine was sporting a broken arm, and was trying to assure the Hummel men that he had fallen down his stairs. Kurt had asked on more than one occasion for Burt to take the boy in, and Burt was on the verge of giving in. Burt knew Blaine's survivor tale seemed to have a happy ending, but his father was sending him into another nightmare.. It wouldn't be too bad to have another 'son' around the house, he settled on the idea that he would run it by Carole and Finn before making a choice. His house was already full of boys, with him having taken in Sam as well a few days back before the incident at Dalton. More around to watch the football games with him, when Kurt was out with the Mckinely girls and Carole shopping. He smiled to himself and stood, back creaking slightly. Burt Hummel looked into the room at the two boys, his boys, who were curled together despite Kurt's injured shoulder before he slid his hat back on his head and walked out of the hospital back to his home. He had a few things to run by Carol that night.


	11. Chapter 10: What To Do

**Authors note: An update! After forever and i'm so sorry it took so long. School started and things got crazy. But i'm back and hopefully i'll be updating more than once a month hm? A quick chapter and a tiny bit of smut at the end! Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>Maria was the first to leave the hospital. Just in time to make it home for Thanksgiving, which was a dull and insanity jerking event. She felt very awkward around her family, and unwanted. A hunch in which she was right. Her uncle knew that if you hung around someone who was depressed long enough, then soon you'd start to feel depressed as well. A side effect that he knew very well, so during those three days they were home he ignored her slightly. He'd recently come out of his funk and didn't want to slip into again. Maria knew it and left soon after Thanksgiving dinner, with a hug to her Aunt and Cousin Stacy she headed back to the hospital. Maybe a visit to Jeff would make this break less of a disaster. Piling into her Range Rover she headed off down the road.<p>

Walking into the hospital, she nodded hello to the nurse on duty and crept her way down the hall to Jeff's room. Which was right across from Kurt's to her surprise. Kurt must have been moved since the last time she visited, which was fine by her. She could stop by and visit him as well. The closer she got to his room she noticed that he was getting his check-up done, not wanting to interrupt she sat down on a chair outside the room waiting. Thinking about how badly she didn't want to go back to her house for Christmas break. The break was three weeks long, a suffocating amount of time to spend with her family.

Lost in thought she didn't notice Blaine creep up the hallway and plunk himself down next to her in the chairs. Looking over she saw that he had a small stuffed elephant in his hand and she smiled slightly. "For Kurt?" she asked. Blaine nodded, then asked: "What's wrong? You were so lost in thought when I walked up here I almost didn't sit down. Didn't want to scare you, you know?" Maria nodded and decided to tell Blaine what was on her mind.

"Then don't go back. Dalton doesn't care if you stay over break, as long as there is someone there to check on you every once and a while." Maria looked confused. "Like a fellow student or..?" "Anybody really. They just don't want you there all by yourself for three weeks you know?"

Maria nodded. "If you want," Blaine continued, "I'll stay with you. I mean I spent Thanksgiving here with Kurt and his family. I wouldn't want to intrude on their other family holiday you know? Besides I'm sure my parents won't care. They're going to be out of town those three weeks anyway." Blaine shrugged off the slight irritation that he felt and waited for Maria's response.

"Blaine I would love that, thank you." They grinned at each other, and Blaine stood. "I'll be off now to visit Kurt and give him his gift." Blaine smiled once more then walked into Kurt's room. Maria let a small smile creep off her lips and she went into Jeff's. Smiling at the nurses as they walked out and curling up onto his bed with him.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured. Still slurred from waking up. "Hey. How're you feeling today?" she asked. Sneaking a glance to the bandage wrapped around his forearm. "Still hurts, but I'll be discharged before Christmas break. So I get to go home! I had to stay for Thanksgiving which sucks major." Maria nodded, ignoring how cheerful he sounded about going home and curled into him tighter.

Jeff noticed her uneasiness and questioned her.

"I'm fine, I'll just be staying back with Blaine over break is all. My family doesn't seem to want me around as much and who am I to make them unhappy?" Jeff frowned.

"Babe, I'm sure they don't not want you around…" Maria cut him off "You weren't there the past few days Jeff. They acted as if I wasn't around, like I was the bald-headed step child. Which I basically am since they had to take me in." Jeff didn't respond, just used his free hand to stroke her hair and murmur things to her. "It'll be fine. I promise. But if staying back with Blaine makes you happy I'll see you when I come back." Maria nodded again, tracing patterns over his stomach with her index finger. And there they sat, content in silence breathing each other in.

Blaine walked into Kurt's room, toy elephant behind his back. "Hey Handsome." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he walked in. "Hey Beautiful." Blaine said, then pulling his hand from behind his back presented Kurt with the tiny elephant. Kurt's smile grew, "Blaine! It's so cute!" He stretched up as best as he could to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Blaine just nodded and sat down on the edge of his boyfriends hospital bed.

"I do have some bad news for you though, sweetie." Kurt looked up at him, baby blue eyes filled with curiosity. "Hm?" he questioned. "I don't think I'm going to come spend Christmas with you guys. It's you and your family's time together." Kurt was already shaking his head no. "Blaine, don't worry about intruding. You know my family loves you." Blaine nodded, then explained to Kurt why he decided to stay back.

"Oh," Kurt looked slightly disappointed. Blaine leaned over and hugged his boyfriend, "Babe, no worries. I'll drive out and visit you on Christmas day. I promise you that." Kurt just nodded, then smiled at his boyfriend. "I miss you, you know." Blaine looked confused, "You see me every day, what on earth are you talking abo—oh!" He was interrupted as he felt Kurt's hand cup him through his skinny jeans.

"You know what I mean," Kurt whispered, sitting up and closing the small distance between him and Blaine. Blaine let in a small intake of breath as the hand on his crotch slowly began to stroke him. "Kurt, keep that up and I'll walk out of here with a wet patch on my pants." Kurt ignored him and pulled his face towards his own, leaning in for kiss. Their lips met with need and both fell into it heavily, mouths opening.

The counter-tenors hand returned to its spot on the front of Blaine's pants, rubbing him through the fabric and Blaine moaned into the kiss.

It was then that someone cleared there throat at the open door. Shooting back from each other the boys looked up and saw as blushing nurse standing in the doorway. With Kurt's small cup of medicine in her hand she silently walked in, gave it to him and walked back out. Blaine laughed out of embarrassment then leaned over to his boyfriend to kiss him.

"To be continued sometime later hm?" Kurt smiled and nodded, pulling Blaine up towards him into a cuddling position and contently listened to his boyfriend humming a tune.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: So that's that. And i'll get into Christmas Break next chapter as well as New Year's eve. If you have any ideas on what Blaine and Maria should do for three weeks during break let me know it a review! Other than that, hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Break

**A/N: Remember how i said it'd be a few weeks? I tried. I apologize because life got in the way, and i've been battling with somethings, but here you are. Have a chapter, i promise i'll updated soon. You guys are the best for sticking around 3**

* * *

><p>A few weeks of grueling schoolwork later break had finally come. Some of the Warblers in the D wing had left earlier for family vacations in exotic places, some had just gone home, and others like Jeff and Kurt were trying to stay until the very last minute until they absolutely had to go home. It was the weekend that break officially started, Jeff was due to leave in a few hours and Kurt had left the night before. With a soft kiss on Blaine's sweaty forehead he left his disheveled boyfriend in the mess of sheets to go climb into his dad's car and head home. Dalton was relatively quiet, save for a few stragglers who decided to goof around in the snow.<p>

Maria lay in a mess of sheets, though they weren't messy for the same reasons Blaine's had been. She lay curled into Jeff's arms and was still sleeping deeply when the boy's iPhone alarm rang. He detached himself from her and smiled at the girl who was even more beautiful in her sleep than she was in person. Jeff pulled himself out of the warm bed and went into the bathroom to adjust his hair and brush his teeth. Sebastian had graciously bought Jeff a set of bathroom supplies because it was common for the three of them to spend the night in their dorm. Same went for Nick, he'd bought a variety of bathroom supplies for Maria which included cheap eyeliner and mascara for those mornings when she insisted that she looked like crap. The two were rarely apart.

Brushing his teeth he walked out of the bathroom to grab his cellphone and check for texts, he casts a quick glance at Maria and sees that her sleep shirt has rolled up slightly, exposing her stomach and her right side to him. He grins a bit before he notices lines of black covering her stomach and side…among the few scars that were in place there as well. Moving the covers off of her a bit more he sees that it's a design. A tattoo. Up along her side and onto her lower stomach is a rather large and oddly done tattoo. It was a large music staff stretching across her, with notes all along it. Surrounding it on the outside were several small outlines of bats that had their wings spread. Right under the staff were the lyrics to a song '_Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me Creature of the night.' _He ran his fingers over the spot and was amazed. She'd never mentioned her having a tattoo. Maria opened her eyes to the touch and leapt back from him, panting. Jeff started apologizing,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just saw your… tattoo and I was mesmerized. It's beautiful, sweetheart calm down." She looked confused for a moment then saw that her tank top had rolled up exposing her abdomen.

She sighed, "Yeah, I got it before I came here actually. I was very stupid and if we're being honest I was a little drunk because my teacher had done what he did again…and one of my friends offered to give me a tattoo. I let him, mainly because I wasn't in my right mind. When I woke up the next morning and found it I was freaked out because A. I had no idea who had been touching me with sent me into an anxiety attack and B. It's a huge tattoo. I'm just glad it looks ok."

Jeff smiled, "It looks fine. It's amazing actually." She just smiled and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss.

"You need to get going. Your family's waiting. And it's quite the drive." He nodded and kissed her again before saying good bye to her and Sebastian who only grunted in response.

Maria slipped out of her bed as soon as the door shut and plopped herself down onto Sebastians.

"Bas, it's almost noon. Up and at 'em. Let's gooooo." Sebastian grunted and rolled over,

"M, I love you to pieces I really do but I was out almost all night with a special someone and my parents won't be here until 2. Leave me be." He kicked a foot out, connecting with her thigh.

"Alright, fine. I get the message." She stood up and made her way into the connecting bathroom. Hopping into the shower she hummed quietly to herself, standing under the water for longer then she probably should have.

When she stepped out, Sebastian was up and walking around the room getting ready and watching the TV.

"I don't understand how you can possibly watch the same movie repeatedly like that." She said, as she sat at the mirror and began applying makeup.

"Well first, Bridesmaids is amazing and you know it; and two, you're wearing my lacrosse shirt." He stated, walking over to her and plucking the material with his fingers.

"It's comfortable." Was all she said, the two grinned at each other for a moment. A car horn from outside startled her and she rose, heading towards the window. "Hey Bas, I think you're parents came early." She gestured outside to the large Range Rover sitting adjacent to the window.

Sebastian made his way and waved out the window. "That would be them. You sure you'll be alright here with Blaine?" he inquired as he picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Positive. Have fun!" Maria waved Sebastian out and finished the task at hand. Afterwards she made her way to Blaine's room and opened the door.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said into the phone, waving Maria in and standing up to shut the door.

Maria sat on the bed and flicked the TV on, waiting for Blaine to quit spewing gush into the phone.

"I miss you too Kurt. I'll see you Christmas Day as promised. Alright, bye Kurty, I love you." Blaine smiled as the voice in the phone replied and hung up. "Alright, lets head downstairs. I'm in the mood for food. How about you?"

"Oh god yes. Bacon sounds amazing at the moment actually." She smiled and followed after Blaine, trailing down the stairs and heading out to the living area as Blaine went into the kitchen. She fired up the xBox, then made her way into the kitchen to visit with Blaine while he cooked.

"I'm surprised you aren't spending your days with Kurt." She stated, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"I will be for Christmas Eve, and Christmas." He responded, grabbing a package of bacon.

"What did you get him?" she asked.

"A ring." Was his response, and he leapt back as she coughed up orange juice and look at him worriedly.

"What KIND of ring, Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>End note: ;) new chapter soon guys.<strong>


End file.
